Você pra sempre
by Mell Purple
Summary: Eles realmente se amavam,mas muitos não queriam vê-los juntos...ESPERO REVIEWS!
1. Chapter 1

"As histórias de amor não têm lugar para acontecer. Existem apesar do tempo, apesar do espaço, até mesmo apesar das pessoas. E é por isso que o amor sobrevive ao longo dos séculos, pois não há força mais poderosa e mais frágil do que esta. As histórias de amor precisam existir para plantar outras histórias de amor, para que o coração daqueles que buscam não desista. Se não fosse assim, nenhum encontro seria possível e de nada valeria viver."

(trecho tirado do livro "Alma Gêmea)".

Corria apressadamente pelos largos corredores da Universidade,ela iria começar a faculdade de Direito na Universidade de Tókio. Tinha 18 anos,Serena Tsukino era seu nome,e estava atrasada...como sempre.

Decidira fazer direito porque sempre achou a área bastante interessante, mas outro fator determinante era a influência de seu pai,o presidente de uma famosa operadora de telefones celular, que certamente iria trabalhar.

"Que droga,é tudo culpa de Andrews!!" pensava irritada, seu irmão gêmeo que também estava entrando para a Universidade tinha prometido que iriam juntos no carro dele,porém assim que acordou ele já tinha partido, coisa que a deixou bastante irritada.

Estava segurando dois cadernos nas mãos e sua bolsa estava em seus ombros,olhava cada instante para o relógio verificando quantos minutos a mais perderia procurando sua sala. Mal tinha notado que outra figura também estava no corredor andando em passos largos e apressados em direção oposta a sua. Até que na última vez que olhara seu relógio seu corpo se chocou com outro, fazendo a menina se desequilibrar, caindo sentada no chão e derrubando seu material.

- Ai!-soltou um pequeno grito

- Desculpe-me moça,eu não estava olhando pra frente!- disse o sujeito falando ofegante

Levantara a cabeça para ver quem era que emitira aquelas palavras.

O emissor de tais palavras possuía olhos grandes e incrivelmente azuis escuros, e estavam indo de encontro aos seus,era como se eles a prendessem, seu coração acelerou e o ambiente a sua volta não mais existia,apenas ele.

-Darien!! Serena!!- disse o loiro indo a direção a eles.

Rapidamente ambos olharam em direção ao loiro. Pegaram suas coisas e voltaram a ficar em pé

- Andrews!!O que está fazendo fora da sala?Pensei que já estivesse na aula há bastante tempo!! Como pôde me oferecer carona e nem ao menos me esperar? Estou atrasada e é por sua culpa!!!

- Desculpe minha querida mana!!Eu tive que dar carona à outra pessoa!!- disse o loiro despreocupado com a irmã irritada

- Parece que não foi só a mim que você ofereceu carona- disse dessa vez a figura que trombara com Serena

- Darien!Como você está meu amigo?- falou dando um abraço no amigo

- Há quanto tempo!!- disse retribuindo ao gesto

- Hei Sere, esse aqui é o Darien Chiba, aquele amigo que conheci quando fiz intercâmbio nos Estados Unidos

- Eu lembro de você ter me falado dele!Olá Darien!- disse estendeu-lhe a mão e dando um sorriso

- Olá Serena,e desculpe-me por ter atropelado você-disse retribuindo o sorriso e apertando a mão da loira

- Ah...Me desculpe você! Eu estava apressada e nem vi você!!

- Devia ter sido engraçado essa cena sabiam?Pena que perdi!- disse o loiro dando uma pequena gargalhada

- Não há nada de engraçado Adrews!!Você prometeu carona a mim e pelo visto a Darien e nos deixou na mão, o que acarretou de estarmos atrasados!!E posso saber quem é essa outra pessoa??- disse a loira com as mãos na cintura

- Isso não vem ao caso agora...

- Adrews você me paga ouviu!!! Agora me ajude a procurar a minha sala!!

- O andar de Direito é o de cima Sere!! Aqui é só Administração! Vem Darien, vamos procurar nossa sala!

- Hei! Não senhor!! Não pense que vai fugir assim de mim! Você vai me ajudar a procurar!

- Mas Sere, estamos atrasados!

- Eu sei...mas é o mínimo que você fará pra eu pensar em desculpar você!

- Mas eu sei que você sempre me desculpa!!

- Vamos Adrews, vamos ajudar a procurar a sala de Serena.

- Ok, ok!! Vamos então!

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

Há poucas semanas voltara para Tókio,iria começar a cursar Adminitração na Universidade,pretendia viver definitivamente no Japão,que era seu país de origem. Saíra de Tókio quando tinha 11 anos para morar com seu pai adotivo Hiroto Chiba nos Estados Unidos, foi onde ele conheceu Andrews,o loiro fora passar um ano nos Estados Unidos por causa do intercâmbio,e foi estudar na mesma classe que ele.Quando tinha 6 anos fez uma viagem de carro com seu pai, mãe, e irmã mais nova,porém o pai perdeu o controle da direção do carro e caiu em um penhasco,e ele milagrosamente fora o único sobrevivente,desde então a única coisa que se lembra é de seu nome.

Hiroto Chiba era professor de Matemática, era um homem muito bom e generoso, mas assim como Darien perdera parentes queridos, sua esposa e filho em um acidente também de carro. Conheceu o pequeno Darien quando foi dar aulas para os pequenos órfãos do orfanato que Darien fora transferido e logo notou que garoto possuía uma mente brilhante,e logo se afeiçoou a ele,talvez por ver em Darien o seu filho, mas a única diferença era que Darien era garoto tímido, quase não brincava com as outras crianças e era muito sério pra idade que tinha. Após adoção Hiroto Chiba mudou-se com seu filho para os Estados Unidos, mas quando Darien tinha 16 anos Hiroto faleceu.

Andrews fora visitá-lo assim que chegou no Japão, e disse que no primeiro dia de aula iria pegá-lo de carro para irem juntos. As aulas começam às 7 horas e prontamente as 6:20 estava esperando seu amigo.

Porém...deu 6:30...6:40...6:45...6:50 e finalmente desistira de esperar!Pegou um ônibus e foi!!

Estava andando em passos largos à procura de sua sala."Acho que anotei o número da sala em algum lugar" pensou esperançoso. Conseguiu achar finalmente o papel, olhando-o, não prestou atenção que logo à sua frente a pequena loira estava andando apressadamente com seus olhos voltados para o relógio fazendo com quem seus corpos trombassem fazendo com quem ambos caíssem sentados no chão.

- Ai!-a loira falou

- Desculpe-me moça,eu não estava olhando para frente!- falou assustado

A menina levantou a cabeça,e Darien deparou-se com a figura mais bela que já vira na vida. Seus olhos eram azuis claros e o envolvia por completo, ficou estático diante de tamanha beleza...pensou que poderia ficar eternamente olhando-a, parecia que nada mais existia a sua volta, apenas ela.

-Darien!! Serena!!- disse o loiro indo a direção a eles.

O grito de Andrews o acordara do transe, levantou e recolheu suas coisas.

Depois de uma breve conversa entre os três, ele e Andrews, foram deixar a jovem em sua sala e logo depois se dirigiram a deles.

- Cara me desculpa mesmo!Eu tive que pegar Mina e esqueci que tinha marcado com vocês dois!

- Ora...já esperava que o motivo fosse mulher Andrews! Você não tem jeito mesmo!!Mas...quem é Mina?

O loiro sorriu de lado e diminui o tom de voz.

- É a melhor amiga da Serena, começou a fazer jornalismo aqui...e bem...eu só queria ser simpático!

- Simpático?Hm...então quer dizer que ainda não atacou?

- Essa é diferente...

- Ora,Ora... parece que meu amigo tomou jeito!!-disse dando-lhe um tapinha nas costas

- Talvez...Mas e você, partiu muitos corações lá nos States?

- Ora amigo...não tantos quanto você partiu quando voltou pra cá!-disse risonho

-Claro...o mestre nunca supera o aprendiz!!

E entraram na sala

Eu sei...eu sei...The Queen and the General ainda não está concluída...e tenho que continuar...but...eu tenha essa história na minha cabeça há séculos! Eu escrevi...escrevi...e tive tanta vontade de postar...D ela é meu xodó...então comentem plz!!!D vou ser uma menina responsável e levar as fics a diante!!!!

beijokas!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Havia se passado uma semana desde o começo das aulas, conheceu todos os professores e já tinha coisas a estudar... Estava em casa a tarde estudando, até que passou uma idéia louca pela sua cabeça de visitar o orfanato onde passou boa parte de sua infância. Como será que estaria? Havia se passado tanto tempo...

Levantou-se do sofá e pegou as chaves da moto que recentemente tinha comprado, estava morando em um humilde e pequeno apartamento no centro de Tókio e o orfanato não era muito longe dali.Assim que chegou ao local perguntou-se se realmente era ali mesmo, pois a casa estava completamente reformada, parou em frente e estacionou. Desceu de sua moto e se dirigiu até a porta, meio receoso tocou a campanhia.

Não demorou muito e a diretora da instituição Sanomi atendeu.Era uma mulher magra e tinha os cabelos presos a um coque, aparentava ter 45 anos, assim que bateu os olhos no rapaz logo o reconheceu, o pequeno Chiba estava de volta depois de tantos anos.

- Pequeno Chiba!-a mulher falou com olhos já lacrimejantes

- Tia Sonomi!-falou alegremente.

A mulher o abraçou, Darien nunca a esqueceu, muitas vezes quando se isolava das outras crianças a Tia Sonomi, como sempre a chamou, vinha conversar com ele, e ficou muito feliz que ela tenha se lembrado dele.

- Céus, pequeno Chiba!!Não...de pequeno não tens mais nada não é mesmo?Venha entre, como está?

- Estou bem Tia Sonomi, cheguei a pouco tempo no Japão e resolvi fazer uma visita. Puxa, como isso tudo está mudado!

- Sim, está muito mudado!Uma grande empresa tem nos ajudado bastante!Há mais espaço para as crianças poderem brincar!E como está seu pai?

- Bom... Ele faleceu 2 anos atrás.

- Oh céus!Lamento muito querido. Era um bom sujeito não é mesmo? Ele nos ajudou bastante com sua sabedoria...

- É sim... Mas, porque não me mostra o orfanato?Afinal seria bom rever tudo!

-Certamente querido!E quero mostrar-lhe as reformas!

A instituição realmente tinha mudado bastante!Os dormitórios, a cozinha, as salas de estudo estavam bem maiores, e agora o local possuía um imenso jardim. Pararam em frente a uma sala onde as crianças estavam tendo aula de desenho, deu uma olhada pelo vidro e viu que a sala era enorme e bem aconchegante.

-Vê, as crianças estão na aula de desenho, muitos voluntários vem aqui para dar aulas para elas. Veja, elas estão saindo, parece que a aula acabou.

Pelo que seus olhos conseguiram captar havia cerca de 20 crianças na aula de desenho, tinham idade entre 5 a 6 anos, saíram correndo e fazendo a maior bagunça da sala, há poucos pareciam uns anjinhos pintando!Quem conseguira controlar todos?

-Venha, vou te apresentar a professora!

Adentraram a sala e foram em direção da professora que lecionava aquela turma

- Olá professora Serena!

- Olá Tia Sonomi!-disse a garota indo em direção a eles.

- Me pergunto todos os dias como você consegue fazer com quem essas crianças fiquem quietas!

- Não é fácil!-Disse dando uma leve gargalhada

- Este é Darien Chiba, um amigo do instituto que veio nos visitar.

Ela estava ali em frente, e novamente aqueles grandes olhos azuis estavam penetrando nos seus.Sentia-se abobalhado diante dela,não conseguia prestar atenção no que Sonomi e Serena conversavam.

- Darien!Ele é amigo do meu irmão! Como está? Veio ser voluntário também?

- Séria uma grande idéia! Porque não se junta a nós?-disse contente Sonomi

-Hm? Ah...Claro, claro! Seria um prazer, mas confesso que não sei nada de desenho!

Serena riu levemente

- Certamente poderá fazer outra coisa!

- Porque não ajuda as crianças com as tarefas de matemática?Assim como seu pai, você é um gênio nessa disciplina!

- Ora, por mim está ótimo- sorriu contente

Os três combinaram os dias que Darien poderia vir, e coincidiu com os dias que Serena vinha dar aulas de desenho. Estavam no jardim conversando sobre a instituição e as mudanças que tinham sido feitas,porém Sonomi fora chamada para atender uma ligação.Deixando-os sozinhos.

Estavam caminhando lentamente pelo jardim, uma leve brisa vinha em direção às narinas de Darien trazendo o doce e agradável cheiro da jovem ao seu lado, ela era um pouco mais baixa que ele, enrolava as pontas de seus cabelos dourados com os dedos enquanto distraidamente olhava a paisagem, sentiu-se meio tonto de tanto que olhava-a, abaixou a cabeça para que ela não percebesse.

- Como conheceu a instituição?-perguntou de repente a Darien

Receoso em contar, sobre si e seu passado, Darien demorou um pouco a responder, mas... apesar de não gostar de falar sobre o assunto Serena passava-lhe confiança e naturalmente falou:

- Eu morei aqui um bom tempo... E fui adotado.

- Ah, e depois foi para os Estados Unidos não é mesmo?

- Exato, e você?

- Bom, meu pai tem ajudado várias instituições e essa é uma das que ele ajuda, e resolvi ser voluntária, fazer mais do que doar uma quantia em dinheiro, botar a mão na massa mesmo!

- Então a empresa do seu pai que fez todas essas reformas?

- Sim, sim!Ficaram maravilhosas não é mesmo?As crianças agora podem viver melhor aqui.

- Está tudo maravilhoso. -disse dando-lhe um sorriso

Desde aquele incidente no primeiro dia de aula não vira mais Serena, e agora tinha a certeza de vê-la duas vezes na semana, sentia-se imensamente feliz com isso. Estavam conversando bobagens, engraçado como a conversa fluía entre eles... Até que o momento descontraído foi quebrado pelo toque do celular dela. Pelo que deu a entender alguém tinha chegado para buscá-la, sentiu-se chateado... Pois aquela idéia de visitar seu antigo lar tinha sido incrivelmente inteligente e agora ela tinha que ir. Acompanhou a garota até o seu destino, e viu em frente à casa uma BMW preta, e encostado nela um rapaz. Tinha os cabelos pretos, era alto, vestia roupas que pareciam ser de grife.

- Seya!-disse a garota acenando para ele

O sujeito se dirigiu a eles, certamente Darien não gostou do jeito de andar e o modo esnobe de agir dele. O que seria ele dela?

- Princesa- disse Seya dando um leve beijo na boca da garota.

- Seya, Quero que conheça Darien, ele é amigo de Andrews e irá trabalhar aqui também-disse a menina de braços dados com o namorado

- Olá Darien, querida vamos embora?Tenho que resolver umas coisas com papai.

- Claro, Deixe-me só pegar minha bolsa. Já volto.

- Prazer Seya...- disse Darien sério.

A menina se ausentou por um momento e ambos ficaram a sós,durante esse momento o sujeito olhava as horas consecutivamente em seu relógio que certamente não tinha sido barato, como Serena poderia namorar um sujeitinho como esse?

- Voltei! Vamos?

- Claro, princesa!-disse Seya abrindo a porta do carro para a jovem

- Tchau Darien até a próxima!- falou acenando

- Tchau Serena- retribui o sorriso.

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

Darien chegou cedo à faculdade, agora que tinha comprado a moto conseguia chegar na hora. Estava indo em direção a sala e encontrou no meio do caminho Andrews conversando com a irmã.

- Bom Dia! – disse aproximando-se do casal

- Andrews o que está armando? Ah...Bom Dia Darien!!-falou virando o rosto para Darien

- Ora Serena,Nada!Só foi uma carona!!Só somos amigos!

- Eu não acredito nisso... Eu não vou permitir que você brinque com a minha amiga!

- Serena... Já te falei... Ah, Bom dia Darien!-disse finalmente percebendo a presença do amigo

- Não quero mais saber, você está proibido de dar caronas a Mina, eu conheço muito bem você!- dizendo isso Serena saiu batendo pé para um pouco distante deles onde se encontravam duas amigas.

- Ela descobriu... -disse Andrews olhando cansado para o amigo

- É meu amigo, ou dessa vez é sério ou você está ferrado- disse Darien gargalhando levemente.

Darien voltou-se para onde estava Serena, a jovem falava alegremente com duas amigas, e durante um tempo ficou hipnotizado com os movimentos graciosos e com o sorriso sincero da jovem, com certeza o mais belo que já viu. Até que a menina olhou em direção a ele, sentiu-se meio envergonhado diante daquele encontro de olhares, ela sorriu levemente. Até que a jovem desviou sua atenção para o rapaz que enlaçara sua cintura por trás e dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha.

- Não é deprimente?-disse Andrews

- Hum? O que?- perguntou desviando o olhar para o amigo

- Olha pra ela?Não,Não, olha pra aquele cara!Como ela pode namorar alguém como ele?Eu digo todos os dias isso a ela, mas ela não me escuta!Ela diz que EU é que mando na vida amorosa dela...Ora...você viu quem é que manda em quem...

- Há quanto tempo eles namoram?

- Há cerca de 6 meses...e cara...Ela desperdiçou 6 meses da vida dela!E não são ciúmes de irmão não!Ele não presta mesmo!Ele ta no terceiro ano de administração, a família dele é amiga da nossa e sabe... Papai quer muito que um dia... (pausa para careta de Andrews) eles venham a se casar. A Serena merece coisa muito melhor não acha?

- Acho...

- Vamos pra sala, não consigo ver essa cena!-disse puxando o amigo pelo braço.

Realmente era uma cena bastante deprimente, riu consigo mesmo, mal trocara duas palavras com o "sujeito" e conseguiu não gostar dele. Realmente Serena merecia coisa melhor... Hm... Será que Andrews o aprovaria?No que estava pensando? Sua admiração por Serena tinha ido longe demais, era melhor parar de ter pensamentos fantasiosos com a pequena e se focar nos estudos afinal era só pra isso que ele tinha vindo para o Japão. Mas assumia estava ansioso para passar à tarde com ela logo mais...

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

Estava ensinando a um grupo de crianças entre 10 e 11 anos,não só matemática mais outras matérias, não tinha tanto jeito com crianças...afinal sempre fora fechado, mas até que estava se saindo bem e com o tempo já tinha se tornado tio Darien.

Olhou em seu relógio e viu que faltavam 15 minutos para a aula de desenho começar.

Estava explicando um exercício para um grupo que não conseguira entender, tentava explicar de maneira clara e prática, após a explicação o grupo foi tentar fazer a questão.

- Você explica muito bem! –disse uma voz atrás dele

- Serena!-disse surpreso, já virado para ela

- Cheguei um pouquinho mais cedo hoje, já que minha aula é depois da sua resolvi ver como está se saindo

- Bom, até agora tudo sob controle-disse abrindo um grande sorriso

Passaram-se uns minutos enquanto outras crianças trouxeram outras dúvidas e Darien pacientemente explicava-as, enquanto Serena só observava.

O sinal toca, e a aula de Darien havia terminado.

- Bem...agora é a minha vez...Hm...porque não fica e libera o Picasso que existe em você?- Disse colocando as mãos na cintura

- Por que não?- e sorriu

Tinha ficado no fundo da sala observando a jovem majestosamente explicar as técnicas de pintura que serão utilizadas na aula de hoje. Poderia passar a tarde toda ali olhando-a... e logo se viu tendo pensamentos fantasiosos com a loira, será que Andrews o aprovaria?


	3. Chapter 3

Dois meses havia sido completados desde o início das aulas de Darien, ele estava em sua moto indo para casa após dar aula para as crianças, a atividade acabou tornando-se prazerosa, além disso, depois que terminava sua aula gostava de ficar assistindo as aulas de Serena e quando ela também encerrava, ficavam conversando um bom tempo no jardim. Tornaram-se bastante próximos, trocaram telefone e gostavam de ficar a noite conversando pela internet. Não podia negar, ela sem dúvida estava mexendo com ele, desde o primeiro dia que se viram sentiu isso. O único coisa que Darien não gostava nessa relação era Seya... O namorado dela.

Chegou em casa e foi direto tomar banho, era cansativo ir pra faculdade de manhã e logo após ir dar aulas e só voltar quase à noite para casa.Enquanto tomava banho estava se lembrando da tarde maravilhosa que acabara de ter, hoje Serena prometera a ele que iria ensiná-lo a desenhar, já que a mesma desenhava divinamente bem, como se existisse algo que ela não o fizesse com perfeição...O fato era: Ele nunca tinha pensado com tanta freqüência numa garota como está pensando em Serena. E era estranho... Ela é a irmã de seu melhor amigo, que morre de ciúmes dela. Se Andrews soubesse...

X

X

X

X

A manhã seguinte havia passado depressa, era sexta-feira e Darien tinha que fazer trabalho com Andrews, estava procurando o amigo no momento para poder combinar quando fariam o trabalho, já que o mesmo resolveu não assistir o último horário, pra fazer Deus sabe o que. Estava andando pelo corredor e deparou-se com Andrews beijando uma menina, seria a tal Mina?

- Com licença? – disse aproximando-se do casal

- Ah...Darien! Amigão!E ai?-disse enlaçando a cintura da garota

- Hm...Então, Temos que fazer o trabalho!É pra entregar semana que vem, sabe?

-Ah! O trabalho!!Mas antes... Darien, essa é Mina, Mina esse é Darien

- Prazer Darien!- disse a garota sorridente

- Prazer em conhecê-la

- Então, posso saber o que se passa aqui?- disse Serena aproximando- se dos amigos com seu habitual sorriso

- Estamos vendo que dia poderemos fazer nosso trabalho, não é mesmo Andrews?

- Que tal você vir hoje de tarde lá em casa?E de noite podemos assistir uns filminhos... Serena porque você não chama Mina pra ir também lá pra casa?

- Porque você mesmo não chama Andrews Tsukino? Afinal toda a faculdade já sabe que vocês estão namorando, não precisa mais ficar me usando pra convidar a Mina pra ir lá pra casa...

- Amiga, eu ia te contar!Ele me pediu em namoro agora -disse Mina tentando-se desculpar

- Ora...eu já esperava que isso acontecesse!Hmm... Não poderia existir casal mais lindo que esse!-disse sorrindo

- Ora maninha, sabia que no fim você ia aceitar- disse dando um beijo na irmã

- Então combinado, hoje de noite todo mundo lá em casa!- disse Serena por fim

X

X

X

X

X

Mansão dos Tsukino

Havia chegado à Mansão dos Tsukino à tarde para fazer este bendito trabalho que lhe redeu muitas dores de cabeça, mas por fim, conseguiram concluir. Serena tinha saído de tarde com a senhora Tsukino e logo chegaria, e Mina chegaria só à noite. Já estava quase escurecendo quando resolveu tomar banho, Andrews oferecera o seu quarto para que pudesse se aprontar.

Os Tsukinos sem dúvida eram uma das famílias mais ricas do Japão, sentia-se perdido naquela casa, o quarto de seu amigo Andrews era o mesmo espaço de sua sala e cozinha juntas!Tomou um logo banho e vestiu uma camisa preta e uma calça jeans e desceu enquanto era a vez do amigo tomar banho. Estava na espaçosa sala assistindo TV quando Serena e sua mãe chegaram.

- Olá Darien!-disse Serena, ao lado dela pôde observar que se encontrava uma jovem senhora, elegantemente vestida. Calculou que seria a mãe da garota, porém há quem dissesse que poderia ser a irmã dela, de tão jovem que aparentava ser.

- Olá Serena- disse já prontamente levantando-se do sofá

-Esta aqui é minha mãe, Ikuko Tsukino

- Prazer, Senhora Tsukino- disse apartando a mão de Ikuko

- O prazer é meu Darien, ah, por favor, somente Ikuko- disse dando-lhe um leve sorriso

Os três ficaram conversando durante um tempo, Andrews juntou-se ao grupo e esperaram mais um pouquinho e logo Mina chegou. Os quatro foram assistir um filme qualquer de suspense que Andrews tinha alugado.

Andrews e a namorada estavam no sofá, o loiro estava deitado no colo da namorada, enquanto Serena e Darien estavam em outro sofá ao lado, sentados. Estava sendo agradável ficar ali com os amigos, e principalmente com Serena...Tinha que admitir, ninguém estava prestando atenção ao filme, Andrews e Mina não conseguiam assistir a uma cena completa sem se beijar enquanto ele e Serena estavam conversando baixinho sobre tudo, menos do filme.

- Senhora Serena, o Senhor Kou acabou de chegar- noticia uma das empregadas da Mansão

- Cada dia mais esse cara está folgado!Agora vem pra cá sem ao menos ligar!-disse Andrews desgostoso

- Andrews!- Serena disse o nome do irmão como sinal de reprovação e indo de encontro ao namorado

- Tá , Tá não falo mais nada...

"Que droga" Pensou Darien...Estava tudo ótimo, ele e Serena estava ali juntos, tendo conversas ao pé do ouvido e agora teria que segurar vela para Andrews e Mina!Se Serena demorasse muito teria que inventar uma desculpa qualquer para ir embora...

X

X

X

Passou-se um bom tempo. Serena e Seya estavam na parte de fora da casa e o clima entre Andrews e Mina...bem, estava começando a esquentar.O filme estava quase acabando,resolveu que era mesmo hora de ir.

- Bom, tenho que ir agora!Estou bastante cansado!-disse já se levantando

- Mas já?Fica mais um pouco!-disse o loiro

-Não, tenho que ir mesmo, Tchau Andrews, Tchau ...

Mal pode completar a frase e ambos já tinham iniciado outro beijo,bem era melhor sair dali.

Dirigiu-se para fora da mansão, estava subindo em sua moto quando observou que ao longe a BMW preta estava parada e ao lado dela Serena e Seya.Observou com mais atenção e percebeu que o clima não estava nem um pouco agradável, parecia que eles estavam discutindo ou algo parecido.

A menina começara a chorar, enquanto Seya mostrava-se alterado. Não ia agüentar muito ver aquela situação, ver o sujeitinho gritando com a sua pequena enquanto ela chorava indefesa. Resolveu se intrometer.

- Há algo errado Serena?-disse aproximando-se do casal

Ambos tiveram susto com a chegada de Darien,Seya aproximou-se dele nervoso

- Não há nada de seu interesse aqui, Vá embora! -disse rispidamente

- Não teria nada de meu interesse se você conversasse civilizadamente com ela- disse abraçando Serena

- Me diz quem é você afinal de contas para se meter em nossos assuntos?- Seya cada vez mais se aproximando dele

- Seya, por favor, vá embora, disse Serena em suplica

- Fica quieta!Esse idiota vai aprender a ficar no lugar dele!

Seya empurrou Darien, fazendo com que ele se desequilibrasse e caísse, Serena que estava de braços dados com Darien, também sentiu o choque do empurrão sendo também jogada no chão. Darien no mesmo instante levantou-se e foi em direção a Seya, dando-lhe um soco que atingiu sua boca a cortando. Serena surpresa levantou-se rapidamente e tentou segurar Darien o mais rápido que pôde para que ele não continuasse as a bater em Seya.

- Seya vai embora, vai embora, por favor, depois conversamos- Disse Serena desesperadamente.

- Você me paga seu idiota!

Irritadíssimo, Seya entrou no carro e foi embora.

Serena chorava descontroladamente, em um gesto automático Darien a abraçou, vê-la ali naquele estado frágil deixou-o transtornado, como alguém poderia fazer mal a ela?Aquele sujeito não estava fazendo-a feliz. Será que ele poderia fazer isso?

-Venha, vamos entrar-disse Darien no ouvido da jovem

-Não! Se Andrews me vir desse jeito, logo suspeitará que Seya esteja envolvido nisso, não quero causar confusão, Andrews o mataria!

Olhou bem fundo nos olhos da garota, sabia que Andrews com certeza não gostaria de ver a irmã daquele jeito.

- Venha, vamos sair daqui- disse subindo na moto e entregando-lhe o capacete

A garota o olhou surpresa, pegou o capacete e deu-lhe um sorriso e subiu na moto.

- Segure-se firme!

Serena abraçou as largas costas do rapaz, toda vez que o abraçava sentia-se protegida, momento em que sua cabeça estava fervilhando sentiu que somente o abraço de Darien poderia acalmá-la. Andaram pelas ruas de Tókio,a lua estava cheia e radiante no céu e sorriu consigo mesma,lembrou-se de todos os momentos nesses dois meses que o conhecera e percebeu que em todos ele sempre fora muito gentil, mesmo sem ao menos falar se quer uma palavra ele a fazia se sentir muito bem.Até que Darien parou a moto, e percebeu que estavam em uma praça.

Desceram da moto e tiraram seus capacetes. Na praça havia um lago com uma pequena ponte, a luz da lua refletia na água, ela aproximou-se da ponte e se escorou para admirar a paisagem. Darien fez o mesmo.

- Eu nunca tinha vindo aqui - falou com a voz parecendo-lhe bem melhor

- Bom bonito aqui não é mesmo? Venho de vez em quando para pensar...

Os dois ficaram um tempo em silêncio contemplando o lugar. Mas o que não saía da cabeça de Darien era o porquê eles tinham brigado.

- Sabe... Durante toda a minha vida sempre fiz o que meus pais queriam que eu fizesse, sempre tentei agradá-los. Sobretudo meu pai. Andrews nunca concordou com isso, achava que quem tinha que tomar as rédeas das minhas decisões era eu mesma. Mas eu simplesmente não me importava em fazer algo que eu não gostasse, se eu agradasse meu pai eu estava feliz.

- Como namorar Seya?-falou direto

Serena calou-se. Darien lembrou que Andrews tinha comentado que o senhor Tsukino gostaria que ela e Seya se casassem algum dia.

- Não me interessa saber o porquê que brigaram, mas não gostei do jeito que ele estava tratando você Serena.

- Ele estava bêbado... Não sabia o que estava fazendo

- Pior ainda!- falou nervoso

- Esquece isso Darien...Não irá acontecer novamente

- Só me responda uma coisa, ele te faz feliz?Ou você está fazendo isso pelo seu pai?

A menina novamente calou-se. Darien a olhou fixamente e mais uma vez perdeu-se dentro de seus olhos e vagarosamente acariciou sua face, a menina fechou os olhos e sorriu levemente. Estava mais do que certo, estava completamente apaixonado por ela e a vontade de beijá-la crescia cada vez mais. Serena abriu os olhos e segurou as mãos de Darien.

- Estou confusa... Por favor, poderia me levar pra casa?

- Claro

X

X

X

X

X

Serena tinha chegado em casa e Mina e Andrews estavam na sala, passou sem que ambos a percebessem para seu quarto.Deitou-se em sua cama, estava com a cabeça pesada demais depois de tudo que ocorrera.Seya tinha aparecido mais uma vez bêbado para visitá-la e não gostava disso. Suas atitudes às vezes não a agradavam. Não é que não gostasse dele, mas, sentia que o namorava mais por sua família do que por si mesma. E depois do que aconteceu hoje não tinha certeza se iria continuar com ele.

Estavam a oito meses namorando, estar com ele era agradável, apesar de tudo, mas ainda não se sentia segura para aprofundar essa relação, entregar-se como mulher para ele, como ele vem pedindo há tempos, por isso que discutiram, mais uma vez. E agora de repente Darien apareceu em sua vida; aquele homem não saía de sua mente um segundo sequer... Todos os momentos que estava com ele, seu sorriso era sincero e verdadeiro, seu coração palpitava alegremente toda vez que conversavam e quando ele chegava mais perto dela a vontade de abraçá-lo era imensa.

Estaria se apaixonando verdadeiramente por ele?

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Obrigada pelos reviews!!

Logo, logo estarei atualizando mais uma vez D

PS: Não gosto do Seyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa hahahaha

Bjão galera!!


	4. Chapter 4

Faltavam 5 minutos para a aula de desenho terminar. Estava ansioso do lado de fora para falar com Serena, desde sexta feira não conseguiu falar com ela pessoalmente, pois precisava estudar já que tinha provas essa semana, além disso, passou o final de semana todo trabalhando, conseguira arranjar um emprego como técnico de computador em uma pequena empresa. Mesmo sem tempo ligou para ela, e pelo telefone a jovem mostrou-se com a voz muito melhor que antes, mas mesmo assim queria constatar isso pessoalmente. O sinal toca e as crianças saem finalmente da sala. Meio receoso, ele adentra a sala da jovem. Percebeu que ela estava recolhendo os trabalhos das crianças.

- Olá Serena- parou em frente a ela

- Olá Darien- caminhou em direção a ele sorrindo

- Como está?

- Estou bem sim, bem melhor!

O sorriso sincero dela o tranqüilizou

- Posso ajudá-la a recolher os trabalhos?

- Claro.

Realmente ela aparentava estar muito bem, ficaram conversando enquanto organizavam a pequena bagunça que o grupo de crianças tinha deixado ao sair da sala.

- Obrigada por se preocupar comigo - falou repentinamente

- Não por isso Serena, você sabe que comigo você pode contar não é mesmo?

- Agradeço imensamente e queria te dizer que, acabei meu namoro com Seya ontem.

Ao saber da noticia fez cara de surpreso, porém assumia que estava satisfeito em saber aquilo.

- Eu pensei no que você me perguntou naquele dia, se eu era feliz com ele. E concluí que ele não me faz sentir a metade do que você me faz sentir... -sentiu suas bochechas queimarem depois de ter dito aquilo

Em um gesto de mero impulso Serena o abraça. Surpreso Darien retribuiu com mais força ainda, após um tempo Serena se deu conta do que acabara de fazer e sentiu imensa vergonha e se distanciou, fazendo Darien estranhar tal atitude.

- Desculpe-me – falou baixinho

- Por que se desculpar?Eu quero isso tanto quanto você- e a abraçou novamente

Ambos sabiam que aquilo que sentiam não era somente amizade, já não podiam parar de pensar um no outro um dia sequer e a vontade de estar perto era forte demais para suportar. 

Darien encarou-a e sem pensar duas vezes a beijou suavemente desfrutando cada pedaçinho dos lábios de sua pequena. Após saborear vagarosamente começou a intensificar o beijo mostrando toda a sua paixão existente nele e Serena prontamente retribui com a mesma intensidade seus beijos. Após compartilharem a troca de carícias, abraçaram-se enquanto pensamentos vagavam na mente de ambos.

Serena sentiu-se culpada pelo que acabou de fazer... Tinha terminado com Seya há um dia e já estava com Darien. Não podia evitar, estava apaixonada por ele. Seu toque, seu olhar, seu sorriso, seu cheiro tudo nele a encantava. O que faria se seu pai descobrisse que tinha terminado com Seya?Teve medo da reação dele... Tendo esses pensamentos distanciou-se de Darien novamente.

- Tenho que ir- falou tristemente.

- Você quer que eu te leve?-falou Darien estranhando mais uma vez o gesto da loira

- Não, Andrews vem me buscar daqui a pouco, mesmo assim obrigada

Sentiu que Serena estava fugindo dele depois do que acabou de acontecer. Preferiu nada comentar apenas a viu partir com o irmão que acabara de chegar.

X

X

X

X

Estava indo para casa com Andrews no carro do irmão, ficou calada durante o caminho todo.

Novamente via-se querendo fazer o que achavam certo. Temia que seu pai descobrisse que terminara o namoro com o filho de um dos sócios de sua empresa e também melhor amigo.

- Algum problema mana?- disse Andrews preocupado

- Não, não há nada- disse lançando um leve sorriso

- Você sabe que você pode enganar a todos, menos a mim Serena

Olhou para baixo, realmente não podia enganar seu irmão.

- Estou confusa Andrews, na verdade não sei o que fazer...

- Seja o que for não se importe com o que os outros vão achar Serena. Faça o que VOCÊ achar certo. Você sabe que canso em dar esse conselho pra você e você nunca o segue não é mesmo?

- Eu sei Andrews...

- Está na hora de segui-lo, arrisque-se!

X

X

X

X

X

Quase uma semana depois havia se passado desde que Darien e ela haviam se beijado. Não tivera coragem de voltar ao orfanato desde então,e muito menos a coragem necessária de enfrentar Darien novamente. "Ele deve estar achando que sou louca" pensou consigo mesma. Era sábado de noite e seus pais estavam oferecendo um jantar em sua mansão para os amigos mais próximos para comemorar o aniversário de casamento e certamente Seya iria vir, o mesmo desde o dia da briga não parara de ligar para ela, porém também estava evitando-o. Estava se sentindo indisposta demais para forçar sorrisos, mas tinha que ir, afinal era aniversário de seus pais.

Desceu as escadarias, estava vestindo um belíssimo vestido azul da cor de seus olhos e seus cabelos estavam amarrados em uma perfeita trança raiz. Estava passando pelos convidados quando avistara Andrews com Mina e dirigiu-se a eles.

- Maninha!-disse Andrews dando um beijo na irmã

- Como está linda amiga!-disse a amiga

- Obrigada. - falou sem entusiasmo

Ficaram os três conversando enquanto mais convidados chegavam.

- Boa Noite- uma voz por de trás de Serena falou

Era Darien. Andrews o tinha convidado. Estava irresistível como sempre, vestia uma camisa e calça social, deixando-o muito charmoso. Engoliu o seco e fez força para manter-se firme diante dele, a impressão que tinha era que iria desmaiar a qualquer momento, desviou o olhar perseguidor de Darien dos seus e respondeu o moço:

- Boa Noite Darien- disse por fim

Estar do lado dele deixava-a simplesmente confusa, a vontade que tinha era falar o quanto estava apaixonada por ele e fora incrivelmente tola de fugir daquele jeito... Será que ele corresponderia a esses sentimentos?Ou aquele beijo foi coisa de momento?

- Atenção todos!Gostaria de agradecer imensamente a presença de vocês!Desejo que se sintam a vontade e espero que gostem muito do jantar- disse Kenji Tsukino,ao lado da esposa fazendo com quem os convidados se voltassem para ele.

Antes que os convidados se dirigissem a mesa, Seya pediu a palavra a Kenji.

- Eu gostaria, antes de todos nós desfrutarmos o maravilhoso jantar que logo será servido, fazer um pedido muito importante. E sei que esse é o melhor momento para fazê-lo

Seya aproximou-se de Serena que se encontrava entre Darien e Andrews tirou uma caixinha do bolso e ajoelhou-se diante dela.

- Gostaria de ser minha noiva Serena?

Estática diante da situação não sabia o que fazia, olhava para o anel que brilhava intensamente e olhava para seu pai, que tinha um sorriso estampado no rosto demonstrando grande satisfação de tal pedido e depois olhou a todos os demais convidados esperançosos diante do sim.

- Aceito.

Após Seya colocar o anel no dedo de Serena ele a beijou.

Darien simplesmente não estava acreditando no que estava vendo. "Então eles voltaram? Era por isso que ela estava o evitando?" Todos os convidados aplaudiram aquela cena e foram para a sala de jantar. Darien ficou parado. Afinal, tinha aceitado o convite de Andrews para ter a chance de conversar com Serena e descobre que ela tinha voltado para Seya. "Eu sou mesmo um imbecil" pensou. Era melhor ir embora dali antes que perdesse a cabeça. Saiu o mais rápido que pôde da mansão.

Enquanto estava sendo conduzida por Seya até a sala de jantar, olhou para trás procurando Darien, quando todos os convidados se sentaram a mesa pôde concluir que um lugar estava vazio ao lado de Andrews. Respirou fundo, "fiz uma grande besteira" pensou.

Passou o jantar completamente muda, estava pensando que mais uma vez foi fraca e mais uma vez fez algo para agradar outros e não a si mesma. Olhou para Andrews que observava preocupado a mudez da irmã. Precisava contar tudo para ele, precisa dizer que realmente não queria isso para ela. Levantou-se da mesa e olhou para Andrews, que imediatamente percebeu que a irmã queria lhe falar algo.

Serena fora para outra ala da casa para que pudesse conversar a sós com o irmão.

- Fiz besteira Andrews, fiz uma grande besteira. -falou de um lado para o outro.

- Por que não disse não para aquele playboyzinho?-falou irritado

- Não tinha como, todos me olhavam, papai me olhava esperançoso, não tive como não aceitar...

- Pára de fazer o que os outros querem que você faça Serena!

- Eu não quero o Seya Andrews!Eu nunca o quis... Eu só queria agradar papai, mais uma vez!-falou começando a chorar.

Andrews a abraçou.

- Eu quero o Darien, falou baixinho.

- Percebi a partir do momento quando o vi sair nervoso daqui, ele nem se quer me ouviu quando o chamei.- falou já olhando novamente a irmã

- Eu o perdi Andrews, não tem mais volta

- Não diga isso mana, aposto que se formos a casa dele e explicarmos tudo ele irá entender e ficará tudo bem.

Serena se tranqüilizou, será que explicando tudo Darien entenderia?

- Vamos agora pra casa dele, resolver tudo isso.-disse Andrews

- Não, acho que ele não está em casa...Sei onde ele pode estar-falou já acalmando-se

- Então vamos!-disse o loiro já fazendo menção de sair da sala

- Andrews, obrigada.-falou sincera

- Eu só quero vê-la feliz mana, somente isso.

GENTEEEEEEEE!!AHHHHHHHHH está ai mais um cap..e por essa semana é só pessla!IH...MUITA coisa vai acontecer ainda...hahaha engana-se quem pensa que eles vão fikar juntinhos tão fácil assim(ahauahauaha)ow ow..Brigadão pelos reviews viuu??Desculpa ai algum erro!!Adooorei mesmu os comentários!!

Bjãoo


	5. Chapter 5

Saíra da Mansão dos Tsukino completamente nervoso por ter visto aquela cena. Como pôde ter esperanças que Serena o corresponderia? Estava no mesmo lugar que a levara há uma semana, ali se sentia mais calmo e conseguia pensar sossegado. Nunca tinha experimentado o amargo gosto do ciúme... Como ela conseguia fazê-lo sentir esse turbilhão de emoções de uma só vez?

- Darien-chamou uma voz atrás de si

Darien virou-se para trás para deparar-se com a figura que estava em seus pensamentos. Fixou seus olhos na garota e em especial no anel de noivado que usava.

- Darien me perdoe, por favor, me perdoe, Eu não queria fazer aquilo.

- Serena, não precisa se explicar. É melhor esquecermos tudo. -falou friamente

- Você quer mesmo que eu faça isso?

-Serena...-pronunciou o nome quase que num suspiro

- Não quero mais que ninguém me diga o que fazer... Te peço não seja igual a eles...

- E o que você realmente quer?

Serena abaixou a cabeça olhando o pesado e brilhante anel e logo em seguida o tirou do dedo. Segurou firmemente, depositou toda força que possuía o jogou ao longe no lago.

- Eu quero você

Ele aproximou-se dela, beijando-a na testa e envolvendo-a em seus braços. Ela por sua vez o abraçou de volta.

- Eu também quero você, sempre quis, desde o momento que te vi. Eu te amo Serena

- Eu também te amo Darien,Prometo que não irei mais fugir.

Era o que ele precisava ouvir.

Não resistindo à vontade louca que os consumia, beijaram-se com ainda mais fervor que a primeira vez.

X

X

X

X

X

X

Já estava tarde quando Darien deixou Serena em casa, a jovem mal podia agüentar-se de tanta felicidade!Tinha vontade de sair gritando por ai, e perguntava-se insistentemente como pôde fugir de um sentimento tão bom! Adentrou a sua casa serelepe, mas quando começaria subir os degraus da escada fora abordada por seu pai.

- Onde estava Serena?- falou irritado

- Pensei que Andrews tivesse lhes falado algo papai, estava resolvendo assuntos

- Como pôde sair daquela forma no meio do jantar deixando todos nós preocupados?

- Está tudo bem agora, estou em casa e feliz. - deu um beijo no rosto de seu pai e voltou a subir as escadas.

- Ligue para seu noivo, ele estava preocupado com você

Serena parou de andar. Teria que contar a verdade.

- Ele não é mais meu noivo. -falou virando-se para o pai

- O que disse?

-Nós já havíamos terminado, e hoje ele aproveitou que todos estariam aqui para me pedir em noivado.

- Vocês tinham terminado?Por que não me falou antes Serena?

- Não tive coragem papai, mas agora a tenho. Não amo o Seya, amo a outro e estamos namorando.

O pai da garota viu todos os seus planos desmoronando-se diante dele, estimava muito Seya e sua família, teve esperanças que um dia os laços se estreitassem ainda mais com até então sonhado casamento de sua garotinha com um dos homens mais ricos de Tókio.

Kenji balançou a cabeça desacreditando no que a filha acabara de dizer. Respirou fundo, sabia que deveria ser um namoro passageiro, coisa de momento como ele mesmo teve quando jovem. Teria que conversar com Seya para tentar reverter à situação e acabar logo com essa paixonite de Serena. Sem falar nada em relação a noticia da filha, saiu calado.

X

X

X

X

X

- Vem, por aqui

- Darien, o que está aprontando??-falou risonha com os olhos fechados pelo namorado

Após tirar às mãos dos olhos da namorada, Serena deparou-se com um delicioso piquenique que o namorado tinha preparado para ela no mesmo parque que tinham começado a namorar há 3 meses.Contemplada pela visão da lua cheia e a toalha estendida, nem se deu conta que o namorado colocara um belo colar em seu pescoço, com o pingente em formato de coração.

- Feliz aniversário de namoro- falou em seu ouvido

Abaixou a cabeça e viu o colar que estava usando e o tocou com delicadeza

É maravilhoso!Obrigada!- disse jogando-se nos braços do rapaz

- Esse é o meu coração, e ele é seu agora. - em seguida a beijou

Sentaram-se na toalha para poder desfrutar do agradável lanche que Darien tinha preparado.

- Papai estava conversando comigo, e disse que gostaria de te conhecer.

- Seria ótimo- falou lhe servido um copo de suco

- Mesmo??Ahh certamente ele gostará de você querido!- disse dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha

X

X

X

X

Enquanto isso na Mansão dos Tsukino...

- Como é Seya?

- Esse cara não tem aonde cair morto Sr.Tsukino...um pé rapado,e ainda por cima órfão!

- Serena perdeu o juízo...- falou colocando a mão na testa

- Não sei como Serena namora aquele infeliz!

- Tenho que botar juízo na cabeça dessa menina...

- O senhor pensa em fazer algo?

- Talvez...

X

X

X

X

X

...Beijando-a intensamente, Darien como num impulso desceu a alça do vestido de Serena ao mesmo tempo em que beijava seu pescoço enquanto a outra mão encontrava-se embaixo do vestido sobre as torneadas pernas da loira, Serena gemeu baixinho. Darien parou e se distanciou da garota.

- Desculpe-me, eu não sei onde estava com a cabeça – falou ofegante.

A garota o olhou intensamente, nunca se sentiu assim, ela jamais chegou tão longe, mas a vontade que tinha não era de parar e sim continuar. O desejo dentro dela era quase insuportável... Aproximou-se do jovem e o beijou e começou a desabotoar a camisa dele.

- Não quero que pare, eu quero ser sua Darien só sua.

Darien não hesitou e continuou com suas carícias, era a primeira vez dela e sabia que tinha que ir com calma.

Ele a amava demais e ninguém iria separá-los, ele tinha certeza disso.

Gentee...sei q as coisas estão acontecendo rápido demais!! Mas a fic ainda vai ter segunda fase...quero chegar loogoo nelaa! Gostaria de começar tudo no sexto cap, eu só queria contar como foi q eles se conheceram e começaram a namorar...mtaaa coisa vem por ai...

Lembrem-se...quero comentários!!\o/

Agradecimento especial para: Beatriz,Acdy-Chan,Odango.Girl,Sylvana Melo e Camila Thalita.Vlw pelos comentáriooos!!\o/


	6. Chapter 6

Estava empolgadíssima, Darien viria jantar hoje de noite e seria apresentado oficialmente como seu namorado. Poderia estar mais feliz que isso?A campanhia toca avisando a chegada de visita. Serena corre logo para atender.

- Boa Noite querido!- fala abrindo a porta

- Boa Noite!- disse dando um leve beijo na namorada.

Era por contra gosto que fazia parte desse jantar, o pouco que sabia do individuo que namorava sua filha já era o bastante para não aprovar tal namoro. Achava que Serena tinha que namorar alguém a altura dela e de sua família, alguém pertencente à sociedade, alguém com posses. Esse definitivamente não era o caso...

O rapaz o cumprimentou, deu uma olhada e concluiu que o pé rapado por certo tinha vestido suas melhores roupas para conhecer o pai de sua namorada, "deplorável" pensou com repugnância. Passara o jantar completamente calado, enquanto Darien, Serena, Andrews e Ikuko conversavam.Estava analisando o rapaz, e o quanto tentava ser agradável com sua mulher.

- O que tem em mente Darien?- falou repentinamente

- Como assim senhor?- falou sem entender a pergunta

- Planos para o futuro.

- Pretendo concluir a faculdade de administração e depois fazer especialização em gestão empresarial, após concluir isso arranjar um bom emprego, casar, ter filhos.

Ouvindo isso se calou. Era engraçado, ele era melhor amigo de Andrews e agora namorado de Serena, que são filhos de um grande empresário. Ele estava achando que enganava a quem?

Após o jantar Darien e Serena resolveram da um passeio, Darien certamente achou muito estranha a pergunta que lhe fora feita pelo pai da jovem, certamente o pai da garota não tinha gostado nem um pouco dele.

Mamãe adorou você!- disse Serena sorridente.

- Parece que foi só ela...

- Ora, você sabe como são os pais não é mesmo? Ciumentos! O meu então nem se fala... Aposto que à medida que se conhecerem melhor, ele gostará de você!

- Espero que sim. - falou sorrindo

"Será mesmo que sim?" Pensou Serena... Não sabia o porquê, mas repentinamente pressentiu algo ruim, há poucos estava esperançosa de que se dariam tão bem, mas teve uma sensação tão estranha . Virou-se rápido para o namorado.

- Prometa-me Darien, prometa que nunca irá me abandonar.

- Serena do que está falando?

- Apenas me prometa.

- Eu prometo, eu a amo Serena, você é a única pessoa que tenho nessa vida e não vou e nem quero me separar de você.

Tranqüilizada pelas palavras do namorado, ela o abraçou. A felicidade às vezes assusta e de repente teve medo de que ela fosse embora. "Bobagem" pensou novamente. Ela não iria embora, iria sim ficar, e pra sempre. Sorriu levemente.

X

X

X

X

X

Dias se passaram e tinha acabado de chegar do trabalho exausto, o dia tinha sido bastante atribulado e ainda por cima tinha que estudar porque haveria prova no dia seguinte. Levantou-se do sofá para ir em direção ao banheiro tomar banho quando o telefone toca.Prontamente atendeu.

- Alô

- Sr. Chiba? Aqui é a secretária do Sr.Kenji Tsukino e ele gostaria de se encontrar com o senhor ainda hoje na empresa, seria possível?

"Como assim?" pensou Darien. O pai de Serena querendo encontrar-se com ele?

- Sim, sim Logo estarei aí

- Obrigada, ele o aguarda. Boa Noite.

Fora tomar banho as pressas, o senhor Tsukino mal conversara com ele durante o jantar e agora queria encontrar-se com ele. Era muito estranho.

X

X

X

X

X

Estava sentado em sua mesa esperando o namorado de sua filha chegar. Decidira chamar o jovem para acabar de vez com aquele namoro que lhe rendera dores de cabeça, tinha que fazer algo para acabar com aquilo.

- Sr. Tsukino, o senhor Chiba chegou. -disse a secretaria pela viva-voz

- Mande-o entrar.

Darien chegou o mais rápido que pôde a empresa, estava bastante curioso para saber o que o pai de sua namorada estava querendo com ele. Após a secretária o liberar a entrada, Darien entrou cauteloso na sala. Após entrar na espaçosa sala ambos ficaram se encarando, o rico empresário com um de seus ternos de grife e o jovem estudante. Darien respirou fundo e se sentou na cadeira após Kenji dar sinal para se sentar.

- Aposto que deve estar se perguntando o porquê de tão repentinamente eu chamá-lo para conversar Darien.- disse sentando-se em sua cadeira.

- Naturalmente senhor

- Sabe...quando fiz aquela pergunta naquele dia a você no jantar,eu gostaria de saber realmente o que têm em mente Darien

- Perdão senhor, mas eu não entendo o que quer dizer. - falou estranhando as palavras de Kenji.

-O que tem em mente Darien Chiba?O que pretende sendo namorado de Serena Tsukino filha de um empresário como eu?

"Por o caso estaria ele querendo insinuar que seu namoro com Serena era por interesse?" pensou revoltado.

- Está me julgando errado senhor Tsukino

- O que um sujeitinho como você poderia dar a minha filha?Olhe pra você e olhe pra ela, não percebe a grande diferença entre vocês?Não percebe a diferença de onde você mora e onde Serena mora?Não vê que Serena desde que nasceu sempre teve de tudo e enquanto você... O que teve?

Darien nada respondeu.

- Nada não é mesmo?O que poderia se pensar de um sujeitinho que veio do nada, e que continua no nada quer namorando uma menina rica?Você nem mesmo se lembra quem é você a da onde veio, passou sua infância toda jogado em um orfanato enquanto Serena já tinha viajado para todo o mundo em sua infância. Imagine eu apresentando alguém sem história, sem família, como namorado de minha filha a pessoas que você nem sonhava em conhecer um dia. Você acha mesmo que alguém que não tem passado, não tem nada no presente, possa ter algo no futuro? Não vê que Serena merece coisa muito melhor?

- Alguém como Seya...-falou para si mesmo

- Sim, obviamente! Chegamos a um acordo então não é mesmo? Não estou impondo nada Darien, apenas expus os fatos.

Darien se retirou da sala de Kenji absolutamente calado. Ele tinha razão, era difícil admitir para si mesmo, mas ele tinha razão em tudo que dissera. Não sabia da onde tinha vindo e quem era.  
Respirou fundo e passou as mãos pelos cabelos. Não tinha perspectiva nenhuma de futuro, mal sabia se conseguiria um emprego bom... Após conhecer Serena sempre tivera a pretensão de casar-se com ela, mas a palavras de Kenji Tsukino o acordara para realidade, ele não poderia ficar com Serena, ela realmente merecia coisa melhor. Foi para casa e deitou-se em sua cama. Analisava cada palavra que tinha sido lhe dita. E tudo fazia sentido, infelizmente tudo.


	7. Chapter 7

Casa dos Tsukino

- Alô? Darien?Querido, como você está? Estava pensando se poderíamos sair amanhã.

Serena havia ligado mais uma vez para ele. Desde que conversara com o pai da garota Darien estava agindo de forma diferente com a loira. Tinha dúvidas... As palavras de Kenji o machucaram bastante e não sabia o que iria fazer.

- Amanhã não Serena, eu tenho que estudar.

- Está certo querido...Boa noite e durma bem -falou tristemente.

- Boa noite.

Serena notara essa mudança do namorado. Todas as vezes que se falavam Darien não era mais carinhoso e atencioso com ela.

- O Darien está diferente comigo Mina .- disse Serena a amiga que se encontrava sentada em sua cama.

- Diferente como?

- Está calado demais, pensativo demais. Menos atencioso...

- Sere... Ele deve estar trabalhando muito e deve estar muito cansado. - falou consolando-a

- Eu não sei... Sinto que algo mudou...

O rapaz respirou fundo ao colocar o telefone no gancho. Tinha que acabar com isso. Amava-a demais e sabia que não poderia mais continuar com ela e isso doía, e muito. Não poderia jamais dizer que pai da garota e ele tinham tido aquela conversa, afinal não queria provocar brigas... O jeito era terminar tudo e sem dar explicações. Céus... Como ele faria isso?

X

X

X

X

X

Era semana do aniversário da garota e final de semestre da faculdade. Não teve cabeça para preparar nada para a loira e sentia-se péssimo com isso. Estava aprontando-se para ir para aula. Subiu em sua moto e partiu em direção a sua faculdade.

Ao chegar à frente da universidade notou um movimento fora do comum, vários estudantes estavam aglomerados formando um circulo em torno de algo, curioso estacionou e foi em direção a movimentação do local. Olhou para o centro da confusão e viu um carro, era uma BMW cinza e novíssima, causando grande admiração dos demais alunos.

- Ela chegou!-disse um dos estudantes.

Serena chegou junto com o irmão gêmeo e notou uma grande confusão na frente da universidade. Após descer do carro de Andrews, o rapaz tapou-lhe os olhos e a conduziu em direção ao seu presente. Ele sabia que o pai comprara um carro para irmã, pois finalmente o pai fora convencido que sua garotinha poderia dirigir. Para Andrews o fato de o pai não deixar a irmã dirigir era mais pra controlá-la, afinal Serena dependeria sempre dos outros para sair e o pai saberia aonde ela iria, mas finalmente ele decidira comprar um carro repentinamente e com certeza à irmã iria adorar. Andrews tirou as mãos dos olhos da garota e puxou um alto e sonoro parabéns pra você. Serena mal acreditava no que estava vendo.

- Andrews!! Você sabia de tudo não é mesmo?! Conseguiu me enganar direitinho!!

- Você merece mana!

- Parabéns pra você também, seu bobo!!- disse abraçando o irmão.

Muitos estudantes foram falar com Serena, Darien apenas observou a cena. A realidade sempre esteve diante de seus olhos e ele cego de amor não conseguia enxergar. Ela poderia ter tudo que quisesse e ele pra comprar um desses teria que trabalhar só Deus sabe o quanto.

Ela correu até ele abraçando-o.

- Querido!! Não é maravilhoso?? Papai e Andrews planejaram tudo!Quando vi um monte de gente em volta de um carro, achei muito estranho! Quem poderia imaginar que ele era meu?!- falou dando-lhe um beijo

- Que bom querida, fico feliz por você- disse esforçando um sorriso.

X

X

X

X

X

Estava sentado assistindo a aula inquieto. Não podia continuar com isso, teria que fazer algo. A cena do carro não lhe saía à mente enquanto as palavras do senhor Tsukino ecoavam ao fundo. Levantou-se e fora em direção a secretaria. Tinha tomado uma decisão naquele momento. Ele iria pedir transferência, iria voltar para os Estados Unidos. Marcaria sua viagem para o dia mais próximo possível para não ter tempo de pensar em desistir.

X

X

X

X

X

Após o termino da aula Serena fora de encontro com seu presente, queria logo poder dirigi-lo, porém quem ela queria que fosse com ela não estava conseguindo encontrar.

- Andrews, cadê o Darien? Procurei por ele e não o encontrei.

- Não sei Sere, ele saiu da aula e não voltou mais.

- Que estranho...

- Não vai querer carona hoje não é mesmo?- falou o irmão brincando

- Não, não... Vou no MEU carro!

O irmão riu de leve

- E venha Mina, hoje você também mudará de carona!

- Mas é claro!- disse sendo puxada pelo braço pela amiga

Serena entrou no carro junto com Mina, na verdade queria que seu primeiro passageiro fosse o namorado é claro, mas parece que o mesmo fugiu.

Seria o primeiro aniversário que passaria ao lado dele, mal podia medir em palavras a felicidade que isso estava lhe causando, que surpresa ele prepararia? Afinal, cada mês que eles completavam juntos era uma nova e agradável surpresa, estava ansiosa para saber o que o namorado estava lhe preparando...

X

X

X

X

X

Estava em casa em seu quarto estudando, olhou para o seu celular e perguntando-se mais uma vez se deveria ligar para Darien novamente, ela tinha ligado diversas vezes e ele não atendera. Respirou fundo e voltou-se para o livro que estava estudando. Eram 7:30 da noite.E alguém bate na porta noticiando que Darien estava a sua espera em baixo.Prontamente arrumou-se o 

mais depressa possível e desceu as escadarias de sua casa,seu namorado a aguardava embaixo.

- Querido!- pulou nos braços do rapaz

Darien estava sério.

- Está tudo bem?

- Sim, eu só queria conversar com você um pouco, podemos?

- Claro.

Dirigiram-se para fora da casa. Serena segurava as mãos do rapaz apreensivo.

Virou-se para ele falando-lhe

- Eu sei que não está bem Darien, o que há com você?Comportou-se muito estranhamente hoje de manhã, sumiu de repente e não atendia as minhas ligações. Aliás... Não foi só hoje que se portou assim, mas está assim há dias. - desabafou

- Perdoe-me Serena, - ele falou baixando a cabeça

- Darien, o que há? Fala-me, por favor.

Sem saber por onde começaria, respirou fundo e encarou a loira.

- Andei pensando e decidi voltar para os Estados Unidos.

- Como assim? – disse atônita

- Decidi que é melhor eu voltar e morar lá.

- Voltar? Mas você disse que ia ficar de vez aqui, que aqui era melhor, Darien o que está dizendo?Você não pode voltar, e a faculdade?E eu?

- Eu já tomei minha decisão.

- Darien, me responda o que há com você?Por que está fazendo isso comigo?- alterou a sua voz ao falar com o namorado.

O rapaz mostrava-se frio, mas seus olhos não conseguiam a enganar, ele estava triste. Ela não conseguia entender o porquê de tudo isso. Lágrimas começaram a cair dos olhos da loira.

- Nós nos precipitados Serena.

- Nos precipitamos?Darien eu sempre tive certeza do que sentia por você e você parecia que tinha essa mesma certeza... Não venha me dizer que nós nos precipitamos... Se for dizer isso, Fale apenas por você!

- Perdoe-me. Mas é necessário.

- O que está pedindo para eu perdoar? Por você ter me enganado? Por ter me feito de idiota?

- Serena...não faz assim...- disse suspirando

- Você nunca me amou não é mesmo?

Ele permaneceu calado. A loira intensificou o choro diante da mudez dele.

- Vai embora Darien. Vai embora e por Deus, nunca mais fale comigo.

O rapaz subiu na moto o mais rápido que pôde. Tentava convencer a si mesmo que o que acabara de fazer era o certo, e que Serena iria ficar bem melhor sem ele. Segurou-se várias vezes na frente da garota para não demonstrar nenhum tipo de sentimento, mas a vontade que tinha era de abraçá-la e dizer que amava-a mais que tudo.Chegou finalmente em casa,e viu-se mais só do que nunca. Era sempre assim, quando sentia que a felicidade estava ao seu lado, sem mais nem menos ela ia embora. Uma lágrima solitária caíra em sua face. Ele enxugou-a. Há tempos não mais chorava por nada e nem por ninguém.

Quantas vezes mais ele teria que perder as pessoas que tanto ama? Por que a droga da felicidade não podia permanecer em sua vida? Sentia tanta raiva que esmurrou a parede. A dor que sentia por dentro era infinitamente maior que a de seu punho. Estava sozinho. De novo.

Cara...tá uma droga esse cap...MEUUUUUU DEUUUUUUUUUS!! Pior de todos!Não consegui passar o sofrimento deles...não gostei...mas vai fikar assim mesmu!ahauahaua...tipow... tadinhos NE? / Peninha do Darien...Mas..é life! Espero comentários... bjumeliga

E OBRIGADA PELOS REVIEWS!!

D


	8. Chapter 8

Darien faltara resto da semana na faculdade, estava resolvendo tudo que tinha para resolver para a viagem. Encontrava-se mais perdido do que a época em que decidira voltar para Tókio e morar de vez, pois sua vida iria mudar novamente não por vontade própria, mas porque fora obrigado.

Estava arrumando sua mala, a viagem seria daqui a três dias, e desde a discussão com Serena ele não tinha mais contato com a jovem. A solidão tomara conta novamente de sua vida, e pensar que ele não estava mais acostumado com ela.

Quando abrira a outra mala pra colocar o resto de suas roupas a campanhia toca.

- Andrews- disse surpreso ao atender a porta.

O amigo estava com feições sérias. Obviamente ele já sabia da conversa e com certeza iria pedir explicações a ele.

- Entre .- disse dando espaço para o amigo passar.

Andrews adentrou o apartamento de Darien e logo percebeu que o moreno estava arrumando a mala para ir embora do país de vez assim como a irmã gêmea tinha lhe falado. Ele não acreditara que o amigo estava fazendo isso, ir embora assim sem mais nem menos, partindo o coração de Serena. Ele apostava com todas as suas fichas que o romance iria dar certo, conhecia o amigo e simplesmente não entendia o porquê da decisão.

- Por que está fazendo isso?

- Porque é melhor assim- disse com indiferença voltando-se novamente para sua mala.

- Eu não consigo entender sabia?Antes se demonstrava completamente apaixonado por Serena agora decidiu largar tudo e ir embora. Olha sei que não é da minha conta, mas não vim aqui só como irmão da Serena, mas vim como seu amigo também. Por que está fazendo isso com ela?

- Andrews...Já te disse!É melhor assim! Por favor, não me pergunta mais nada.

- Você tem certeza que é o que você quer?

- Sim- disse relutante.

- Não irei fazer mais perguntas Darien, faz o que você quiser. - após dizer isso o loiro foi embora do apartamento irritado.

Darien respirou fundo. Acabara de perder o amigo também.Cada dia que se passava tudo estava cada vez mais difícil para ele encarar.

Continuou a arrumar sua mala. Olhou para sua escrivaninha e viu o porta-retrato que Serena lhe dera contendo uma foto dele e dela abraçados. Ficou admirando a imagem durante um tempo. O sorriso dela estava tão lindo que só em pensar que ela não mais sorriria assim para ele doía imensamente.

Mas agora daqui a três dias ele iria para longe, tentar a vida em outro país e quem sabe esquecer tudo isso... Será que conseguiria?

- Impossível... -disse a si mesmo.

X

X

X

X

X

Estava indo em direção a sala de embarque. Havia pessoas chegando e indo a todo instante. Tristeza de quem ia e alegria de quem chegava. Olhou para a multidão que estava ali se despedindo de seus entes queridos e por um momento desejou que sua amada estivesse ali... Gostaria imensamente vê-la pela última vez... Obviamente ela não iria aparecer. Como se sentia impotente diante dessa situação, de não poder fazer o que quer e sim o que é certo.

Fora em direção a porta de embarque, parou e olhou para trás.

- Isso não é um Adeus, é um até logo. - disse a si mesmo.

X

X

X

X

X

_As estações mudam..._

A história desses dois jovens poderia terminar aqui, mas, ela não termina.

O tempo passa, as pessoas se modificam, novas experiências são vivenciadas e novas situações surgem. Talvez essa separação seja mesmo necessária para ambos... Talvez não. Seja lá o porquê de certas coisas acontecerem em nossas vidas elas só servem para nos mostrar que não importa o quanto tudo se transforme o que é destinado para ser nosso, será.

Você pra sempre

_**7 anos depois...**_

Cap pequeno né? Tipow...queria só mostrar como foi q eles se conhecerem e o pq que se separaram...hm...A fic pra mim começa AGORA... :D

Espero que gostem!!Quero comentários...

bjãooooooooooooooooooooooo


	9. Chapter 9

Andava apressadamente pelo extenso corredor da Tsukino Company. Fora chamada para resolver mais um "pepino" da empresa de seu pai que não ia muito bem das pernas. Serena Tsukino agora com 25 anos amadurecera bastante desde o começo de sua faculdade. Estava mais velha e ainda sim muito mais bonita do que antes. Abriu a porta da sala sem cerimônias.

- Papai o que foi dessa vez?

Estava na sala do presidente, seu pai Kenji Tsukino. Kenji adquiriu cabelos brancos devido ao tempo e estava com aspecto de cansado devido ao seu trabalho. Olhou para sua filha que logo percebeu a preocupação existente em sua face, há um ano sua empresa estava entrando em falência e recebendo processos a todo instante. Sua filha Serena estava encarregada de resolver todos esses problemas que não paravam de surgir.

- Sonegação de impostos...- respondeu.

Serena sentou-se na cadeira em frente à mesa.

- Não será fácil.

O Irmão gêmeo Andrews entrou na sala após ter a notícia que sua irmã estava na empresa. Andrews não aparentava de longe o garoto paquerador que foi, estava com ar mais sério e mais maduro. Trabalhava com o pai como vice- diretor.

- O que faremos Serena?- disse sério sentando-se ao lado dela.

- Eu teria que ter um tempo para me organizar na defesa.

- Está certo querida.Mas te peço que seja rápida.-disse Kenji

Após conversar com seu pai e irmão sobre o que faria nesse caso saiu da empresa apressadamente, pois tinha que voltar pra o escritório de advocacia no qual trabalhava, para resolver outros problemas. Estava cada vez mais sem tempo, dividia-se entre o escritório e a empresa e nas poucas horas livre gostava de ficar em seu ateliê pintando seus quadros. Só assim podia conseguir relaxar, e não ter um colapso nervoso.

"O dia seria longo..." pensou

Chegou ao escritório em seu carro, estava trabalhando há 2 anos e particularmente estava se saindo muito bem, apesar de quase não ter tempo de respirar.Trabalhava junto com mais dois advogados, Rey e Allan.

- Serena a senhora Bueno está esperando por você – disse a amiga Rey

- Oh céus...o que eu faço para convencer essa mulher que ela não conseguirá a quantia que deseja do ex-marido?

- Não sei...porque não pergunta a ela?- disse dando uma leve risadinha e abrindo a porta dando passagem a sua sócia.

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

Estava quase de noite e a jovem de longos cabelos loiros ainda se encontrava em seu escritório concentrada lendo processos e estudando-os.

Alguém bate na porta.

- Com licença, posso entrar querida?- disse um jovem rapaz de cabelos prateados.

- Allan querido!- disse levantando-se e indo abraçar o rapaz

Além de seu sócio o rapaz era namorado da garota há um ano. Ele a beijou com ternura e a jovem retribuiu do mesmo modo.

- Estava com saudades de você. - disse afagando os cabelos de Serena

- Ah, tive um dia muito atribulado! Papai está cada vez mais encrencado... Não sei mais o que fazer.

- Eu sei que você se saíra bem meu anjo. Falar em seu pai... Tínhamos combinado em jantar com sua família hoje não é mesmo?

- Eu esqueci completamente... Estava tão concentrada que me esqueci.

- Venha, senão vamos nos atrasar.

Conhecera Allan há um ano, esse era o primeiro namorado sério de Serena desde a época da faculdade. Allan era um ótimo rapaz, vinha de uma família de classe média e aos poucos conquistou o coração de Serena, não somente dela, mas sim de todos de sua família. Allan já era considerado parte da família que já estava bem maior desde o casamento de Andrews e Mina há quatro anos e o nascimento dos gêmeos a três. Agora Serena era tia de gêmeos, uma menina chamada Molly e de um menino chamado Peter,os clones dela e Andrews quando crianças.

Serena mudou-se da casa de seus pais há poucos meses para morar só,causando grande aborrecimento para seus pais que não gostaram da idéia de Serena mudar-se de casa sem estar na condição de casada. Mas para a jovem aquela fora a decisão mais incrível de todas.

Chegaram à mansão dos Tsukino e logo se pode ouvir risos e gritos de Molly e Peter.

- A tia Serena chegou!!- ambos disseram simultaneamente.

Molly e Petter tinham olhos azuis e cabelos loiros quase brancos.Ela vestia um lindo vestido da cor laranja, cor favorita da pequena e o menino um conjunto de calça e blusa azul.Ao verem a tia correram em direção a ela que deu um abraço apertado em ambos.

- Como estão os meus amores??

- Muito bem titia, trouxe presente??-disse Molly

- Ora...eu também estou muito bem senhorita Molly!!Eu nunca vi sobrinhos mais interesseiros que vocês!!-disse fazendo cócegas nos pequenos.

- Ora crianças, que falta de educação! Pergunte como está a tia de vocês!-disse Mina fingindo brabeza para os filhos

Serena pegou Peter no colo enquanto a sobrinha Molly lhe mostrava os presentes que tinha ganhado do vovô Kenji. A cunhada Mina tinha se tornando uma grande repórter e era ancora de um telejornal da emissora local. Era sempre bom ver os sobrinhos, desejava ter tempo de ficar com eles como gostaria, e escutando suas histórias sobre suas travessuras na escolinha. Até nas travessuras se pareciam com ela e com Andrews.

O jantar ocorrera muito bem com toda a família reunida. Mas, Serena notara que seu pai não estava com seus pensamentos ali e sim nos graves problemas que estava enfrentando com a empresa. Depois de terminado o jantar todos se dirigiram para a sala de estar, Serena estava brincando com seus sobrinhos quando seu irmão a chamara, parece que seu pai queria fazer uma pequena reunião na biblioteca.

Dirigiu-se a parte onde sabia que grandes assuntos eram resolvidos. O pai se sentou na cadeira ainda com cara séria e preocupada.

- Como vocês sabem nossa empresa cada dia mais se atola em dividas. E temo que não consigamos salvar a empresa.

- Papai,eu e Andrews estamos nos esforçamos ao máximo para sairmos dessa.

- Serena, sabe melhor do que eu que é praticamente impossível conseguir tirar a empresa do buraco a essa altura. Eu falhei, e por Deus não queria morrer deixando dividas paras os meus filhos. No entanto... Hoje tive a esperança de que talvez pudéssemos sair dessa.

- Como assim?-disse Andrews

- Recebi o telefonema de uma famosa companhia de também telefone celular dos Estados Unidos disposta a comprar parte de nossa empresa. E eu aceitei a proposta.

Ambos fizeram cara de espanto diante da atitude impulsiva do pai.

- Por que não nos consultou papai?Nem ao menos falou comigo e os outros assessores para ver se a idéia era viável!- disse Andrews irritado

- Andrews, a proposta era tentadora!Estamos arruinados! Era a única solução!O que está feito, está feito!

- Papai não devia ter feito isso...- disse Serena

- É um grupo novo e prospero minha filha. Era a única solução.Um representante da empresa vem daqui a duas semanas.

Andrews saiu da sala irritado sem querer ouvir o resto da história.Serena sabia que seu pai fora muito precipitado,só a idéia de perder tudo já fazia Kenji pirar e como teve a chance de sair dessa simplesmente não conseguiu resistir. Como ele mesmo dissera, o que está feito, está feito.

Hm...mais um cap!!

Comentários..

:D

Bjãooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!


	10. Chapter 10

Genteeeeeee..!!!!!!! Tava revisadoo no word...Mas quando vi akii tava tudoo diferente, algumas palavras comidas dificultando realmente a compreensão!, Aii tive que revisar por aki novamente...DESCULAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

Bjokasssssss!

- Por Deus Andrews, tente se acalmar!- disse Serena ao irmão o seguindo pelos corredores

- Era pra ele ter nos consultado Serena!Nós iríamos analisar se a proposta era vantajosa para nós!- disse ainda alterado

- Papai jamais aceitaria algo que não fosse vantajoso!Você sabe que ele é um grande empresário!

- Tão grande é que nossa empresa está quase falida!- disse por fim chegando a sala onde estavam os outros

Andrews tinha razão em estar nervoso, não se sabia se essa aliança seria realmente vantajosa para todos, o jeito era aguardar duas semanas e ver o que estaria para acontecer.

X

X

X

X

X

X

2 semanas depois...

Eram 7:15 da manhã e todos os assessores da Empresa Tsukino estavam acomodados em suas confortáveis cadeiras enquanto Serena encontrava-se na cadeira ao lado do pai e o irmão gêmeo do outro. Ela notara que o clima estava pesado, seu pai já tinha bebido mais de 4 copos de água na tentativa de acalmar os ânimos.

Passou-se mais alguns minutos e finalmente a secretária pelo viva-voz noticiou a chegada do representante.

Serena segurou a mão do pai na esperança de acalmá-lo e respirando profundamente logo em seguida demonstrando grande nervosismo também. Olhou para baixo deparando-se com a aliança de compromisso que Allan lhe dera não sabia o porquê desse ato inconsciente, mas o fez. A porta abriu-se e todos os demais se voltaram em direção ao tão aguardado convidado. Serena continuava a olhar fixamente a sua aliança até que levantou a cabeça para encará-lo.

Então, deparou-se com o homem e logo o reconheceu.

Sem dúvida era Darien Chiba.

- Bom dia a todos - disse firmemente adentrando a sala com uma pasta na não.

Serena estremeceu diante da voz daquele homem. Memórias que um dia fez o enorme sacrifício de esquecer em poucos segundos estavam frescas em sua cabeça.

A voz, o cheiro, o olhar, a presença dele, tudo isso retornou.

Enquanto os demais acionistas levantaram-se prontamente para cumprimentar o homem que há 7 anos não via, ela o observou estática na cadeira. Durante todos esses anos jamais poderia imaginar que um dia voltaria a vê-lo.

A surpresa era uma das emoções mais fortes que sentia ao ver Darien Chiba novamente. Ele estava diferente desde a última vez, não por estar trajando um terno que ao longe se percebia ter sido uma fortuna, mas sentiu que Darien tinha ganhado um ar mais maduro e confiante. Ela agora estava deparada com um homem simplesmente irresistível e não mais com um jovem estudante. Se estivesse em pé com certeza teria se sentado diante de tamanho charme que ele exalava.

Viu o irmão Andrews se levantar para cumprimentar Darien de maneira formal, quem os visse naquela situação nunca diria que um dia foram grandes amigos. Darien após cumprimentar Andrews fora em direção ao senhor Tsukino que encontrava-se paralisado diante da realidade que não conseguia acreditar, e estendeu-lhe a mão.

- Parabéns senhor Tsukino, o senhor fez um grande negócio sendo nosso sócio, aposto que não se arrependerá. - disse dando um leve sorriso

- Acredite, eu já me arrependi. - disse não retribuindo o gesto de Darien.

Darien botou a mão no bolso e sorriu como se Kenji tivesse emitido as palavras mais doces do mundo.

E de fato ele emitira. E nada poderia dar-lhe maior prazer ao ver a cara que seu ex-sogro tinha feito ao vê-lo entrar por aquela porta. Há 7 anos tinha sido humilhado, rebaixado a nada por ele e 7 anos depois estavam frente a frente novamente de igual para igual. Saíra de Tóquio para tentar subir de posição social sem ajuda de ninguém somente por seus próprios méritos como de fato conseguiu. Ainda quando fazia faculdade conseguiu estagiar na Electronic Company e de lá não saiu mais, passou noites sem dormir, privou-se de tudo que um jovem rapaz tinha direito para se tornar o braço direito do diretor da empresa que trabalha.

Há 7 anos não via também seu grande amigo Andrews, riu consigo mesmo,estava completamente mudado! Estava mais velho e com um ar responsável coisa que há tempos atrás não era.

Mas antes mesmo de contemplar a cara de Kenji, seus olhos fitavam outra figura que mais do tudo queria ver novamente. Serena Tsukino. Ela o encarava surpresa, Darien sabia que ela jamais esperava encontrá-lo novamente, mas ele, no entanto tinha a certeza que as coisas entre eles não tinham terminado. Só tinha ido por causa dela e só tinha voltado por causa dela.

Após ir "cumprimentar"Kenji ele fora cumprimentá-la. Aquele mesmo nervosismo da primeira vez que a vira havia voltado, mas a vontade de tocá-la era muito maior que aquilo.

- Bom dia Serena,é um prazer vê-la novamente- disse estendendo-lhe a mão

- Bom dia Darien.- disse ainda sem acreditar naquela situação

O simples contato físico das mãos o deixara simplesmente excitado, ele mesmo até então não tinha se dado conta o quanto sentira falta dela. Encontrara uma mulher extremamente bela e sensual a sua frente, seu corpo tinha ganhado mais formas e seu olhar estava ainda mais penetrante. Mas apesar da aparência amadurecida ainda existia muito da menina de 18 anos que conhecera.

A sua volta estava realmente era certa, mas não sabia que o destino iria colocá-lo naquela situação. Hilbert Evans presidente da Electronic o tinha chamado em sua sala para não somente informá-lo que seria o vice-presidente como teria que se mudar para Tóquio para dirigir junto com Kenji Tsukino a Tsukino Company já que ele tinha comprado uma parte da empresa.

Agora teria que trabalhar junto a Kenji, e por dentro tinha que admitir, isso estava bom demais para ser verdade.

Todos prestavam muita atenção nos projetos do mais novo funcionário da empresa, contudo as únicas pessoas que vagavam diante da apresentação fantástica era Kenji e sua filha Serena.

Kenji sem dúvida não acreditava em que seus olhos viam, aquela petulante rapaz que há 7 anos era um Zé ninguém tornou-se um de seus sócios. Não suportava nem mais um minuto respirando o mesmo ar daquele sujeitinho.

Enquanto Serena Tsukino escutava as propostas não prestando atenção em absolutamente nada que ele dizia. Era uma mistura de sentimentos que tinha dentro de si que em palavras jamais conseguiria expressar.

Após o encerramento da reunião, Serena pegou sua mala e saiu da sala o mais depressa possível,ela sabia que daqui em diante teria que encarar Darien Chiba todos os dias e não sabia como iria se portar diante dele.


	11. Chapter 11

O dia tinha sido exaustivo para Serena, eram aproximadamente 9 horas da noite quando chegou em seu apartamento, tudo que queria no momento era tomar banho e ir dormir .

Mesmo com todas as tarefas do dia não conseguia parar de pensar um minuto sequer em Darien, a volta dele estava deixando-a louca. Enquanto tomava banho em sua imensa banheira e ouvia um cd de jazz qualquer, cenas vinham a todo o momento em sua cabeça. Imagens suas o fazendo sorrir, um sorriso que era só dela,lembrava-se também como os beijos dele eram saborosos e como todas as vezes que faziam amor era simplesmente fantástico.

Em meio às lembranças que voltavam a todo vapor em sua mente ouviu a companhia tocar, rapidamente vestiu seu roupão e foi atender. Olhou para o relógio que já marcava 9:30 da noite e estranhou a visita inesperada.

A campanhia tocou mais uma vez.

- Estou indo – disse aproximando-se da porta e abrindo-a

Estava parado em frente à porta um belo homem com cabelos marrons e olhos cor de mel, segurava uma garrafa de vinho francês e sorria para ela

- Boa noite Mademoiselle– disse o namorado sorrindo para a loira.

- Allan!- disse retribuindo-lhe o sorriso

Imediatamente sentiu-se mal. Estava a poucos segundos pensando em Darien e se quer lembrava-se que tinha um namorado, um namorado MARAVILHOSO, vale ressaltar.

- Eu posso entrar?-disse despertando a loira de seus pensamentos

- Ah...claro, claro!- disse dando passagem ao namorado.

- Veja, trouxe para nós - disse mostrando o vinho e depositando um beijo nos lábios da namorada.

Serena ao receber um leve beijo do namorado deu-lhe outro , mas com fervor, fazendo com que sua mente esquecesse os pensamentos anteriores e voltasse somente para o homem em sua frente, somente_ ESSE_ homem.

- Uau, também estava morto de saudades de você- disse após distanciarem-se

Ela sorriu

- Então como foi hoje lá na empresa?E o sócio? – disse fazendo carinho nos longos cabelos da loira.

- Por que falar disso agora?- disse sedutoramente

- Tem razão - disse Allan aprovando a decisão da namorada.

Serena o puxou pela gravata até o seu quarto com os olhos fixos nos dele,pararam ao lado da cama e ele retomou a beijá-la enquanto ela tirava-lhe o casaco e desabotoava a camisa.

- Eu te amo Serena – ele sussurrou ao seu ouvido

Ela parou o que estava fazendo e olhou para ele. Ela o amava certo?

- Eu também

Ela tirou seu roupão e deitaram-se na cama...

X

X

X

X

X

TRIIM ( é o som do relógio certo?XD)

A loira deu um pulo da cama.

Já eram quase 7 horas da manhã e estava atrasada, pegou o lençol e cobriu-se indo em direção ao banheiro no mesmo instante que o namorado saía do mesmo.

- Bom dia anjo!- disse Allan somente enrolado em uma toalha

- Bom dia querido- disse depositado-lhe um beijo na bochecha e entrando no banheiro.

Tomou banho o mais depressa possível, teria que ir a empresa de seu pai e ficar praticamente o dia em inteiro. Após sair do banheiro foi até seu closet para escolher o que vestir,por fim resolveu pôr um Taier bege, salto alto e prendeu seus cabelos em um alto rabo de cavalo, deixando com aparência séria. O relógio marcava 6:55, não iria dar tempo para tomar café da manhã, passou pela sala indo em direção as chaves do carro.

- Como está linda!- disse Allan enlaçando-a pela cintura

- Obrigada querido,mas estou incrivelmente atrasada- disse desvencilhando-se dos braços de Allan

- Então é assim? Você me usa e depois diz que está atrasada para livrar-se de mim?- disse rindo

Ela o olhou sério

- Estou brincando!Sei que está atrasada, eu compreendo. - disse depositando-lhe um beijo na testa

As palavras de Allan estavam pesando em sua mente, de fato sabia que tinha decidido passar a noite com ele para tirar Darien de sua mente. Céus...Por que esse homem tinha que reaparecer em sua vida justo agora?

X

X

X

X

Chegou a Tsukino Company as 07h10min, fora direto a sala de seu irmão Andrews que já se encontrava a postos analisando alguns papéis.

- Bom dia Andrews- disse adentrando a sala

- Bom dia Mana!- disse desviando dos relatórios para olhar a irmã

Serena sentou-se em frente à mesa do irmão e começou a verificar os papéis junto a ele, por minutos ficaram em silêncio.

- O nosso mais novo sócio ainda não chegou. -disse Andrews quebrando o silêncio

Ela olhou para ele, não precisava dizer mias nada que Andrews já entendia com o olhar a angustia dela

- Serena, eu estou tão surpreso quanto você, mas não podemos fingir que nada mudou.

- Eu sei Andrews...

- Então relaxe tudo bem? O que passou, passou. Somos adultos agora, não devemos mais nos importar com coisas do passado e no momento devemos nos focar na empresa.-disse por fim

Após concluir a frase a porta da sala de Andrews abre. Ambos viram-se para deparar-se com Darien que adentra a sala olhando alguns papéis em uma mão e a outra segurava sua mala.

- Bom dia Andrews- disse olhando pra ele - Bom dia Serena.

- Bom dia Senhor Chiba.- disse Serena imediatamente levantando-se da cadeira e saindo da sala. Se pudesse evitar estar no mesmo lugar que ele, certamente ela evitaria.

Darien olhou Serena fazendo a trajetória até fora da sala. Seria difícil para ele conquistar novamente sua ex-namorada, afinal, ele tinha deixado-a sem dar muitas explicações. Quando olhou para Andrews percebeu que o mesmo encarou-o intrigado, por certo tinha notado que ele seguia Serena com o olhar.

- Venha a minha sala Andrews, temos muito que fazer- disse esquecendo-se de Serena e voltando-se para o trabalho.

X

X

X

X

X

Era quase hora do almoço e Darien encontrava-se em sua sala com Andrews e agora Kenji Tsukino, os três discutiam estratégias e projetos para a empresa. As idéias que ele lançava eram bem aceitas por Andrews ao contrário de Kenji que a todo instante lhe fazia perguntas, como se estivesse testando sua paciência, coisa que ele tinha de sobra.

- Acha mesmo que isso possa dar certo, Senhor Chiba?Mudar tudo?

- Inovação, senhor Tsukino. Essa é a palavra. Sei que o senhor que manter a tradição, mas é preciso sempre inovar,Tudo que é novidade chama a atenção.

- Ele está certo papai, seria bom inovar.

Kenji que estava sentado levantou-se e pegou suas coisas.

- Está bem Chiba,Lavo minhas mãos diante disso. Com licença. – saiu logo em seguida da sala.

Darien respirou fundo.

- Darien, suas idéias são ótimas. Eu sei que papai a todo o momento vêm lhe fazendo infinitas perguntas, mas entenda que para ele tudo está sendo difícil, ele tem andado estressado.

- Não Andrews, não é só isso, é porque é comigo. E você sabe disso.

O loiro calou-se. Claro que Andrews sabia que o pai não gostava nem um pouco da idéia de trabalhar junto daquele que destruiu o coração de sua filha. Para Andrews também não era nada agradável, mas sabia separar as duas coisas.

- Olhe Andrews, Não quero que o que aconteceu no passado interfira no presente. Todos já erraram alguma vez na vida e eu me arrependo do meu erro.

- Não é a mim que você tem que falar isso.

- É também a você.

- Por mim está tudo certo, mas não posso responder pelos demais. - disse pegando alguns papeis em cima da mesa.

- Eu entendo.

- Se me der licença, vou para minha sala.- disse saindo.

Claro que não estava tudo certo. Ele sabia que tinha magoado seu melhor amigo, mal importava saber se o senhor Tsukino iria gostar dele ou de suas idéias, ele tinha que aceitar tudo do mesmo jeito. Mas não sabia como podia fazer com que Andrews o perdoasse, afinal, ele e Serena eram como unha e carne, se um fosse magoado o outro sentiria do mesmo modo. Tratou de esquecer seus pensamentos e voltou-se mais uma vez ao trabalho já que a semana iria ser longa.

X

X

X

X

X

2 semanas haviam se passado e era final de expediente, Serena que não saíra da empresa nem pra almoçar encontrava-se exausta demais para se quer levantar-se. Encostou-se na cadeira e fechou os olhos. Tinha evitado encontrar Darien durante todo esse tempo, sempre que ele a requeria em sua sala ela mandava sua secretária verificar o que ele queria. Certamente ele já tinha percebido isso, mas nada comentou. Estava com dor de cabeça demais para continuar o que estava fazendo, levantou-se de sua cadeira e pegou suas coisas .

Andou pelos corredores da empresa e foi em direção ao elevador esperando o mesmo chegar, após esperar apenas uns segundos a porta abriu-se e Serena pôde entrar apertar o térreo; entrou no pequeno cubiculo e virou-se ficando de frente a porta que fechava. De repente surge uma mão impedindo que a porta fechasse e abrindo-a de novo. A jovem deparou-se com um ser do outro lado.

Era Darien Chiba.

- Opa! Quase que não conseguia!- disse dando-lhe um bonito sorriso.

Ela retribuiu o sorriso timidamente.

Ele ficou ao seu lado. Sentia-se envergonhada, desde que ele começara a trabalhar ela só tinha o visto duas vezes. Ela sabia que uma hora teria que discutir determinados pontos com ele, questão de trabalho, obviamente. Ela o olhava pelo canto dos olhos, ele aparentava também estar cansado, porém sua expressão no momento era tranqüila.

- Gostaria que amanhã de manhã fosse a minha sala, estou querendo conversar com você, pois temos que discutir como anda nossa empresa na questão jurídica. Soube que andou tendo alguns probleminhas. - disse Darien quebrando o silêncio.

- É senhor Chiba, Realmente nós enfrentamos alguns problemas, amanhã pela manhã discutiremos isso. - disse friamente.

- Não precisa me tratar com formalidade Serena. Apesar de tanto tempo, não somos estranhos.

- Eu prefiro assim, Senhor Chiba.- continuando com o mesmo tom de antes.

O elevador finalmente chega ao andar desejado. Serena sai em disparada à porta, mas antes que pudesse sair de perto dele de vez, Darien com rapidez e ao mesmo tempo delicadeza pega seu pulso e a puxa para bem perto de si.

Estavam tão perto um do outro que ele pode sentir a respiração acelerada da jovem. Ela assustada o olhou. Ela vestia um conjuto de saia e blusa que a deixava simplesmente irresistivel.A saia não era muito curta, porém não era tão longa , pois mostrava as belas pernas da jovem que também usava o habitual rabo de cavalo nos cabelos deixando-a ainda mais sexy. Darien a olhava fixamente nos olhos percebendo os detalhes de sua face fazendo com quem ele a achasse mais linda do que antes.A vontade que Darien tinha era simplesmente beija-la sem dó, no entanto ele conteve-se por um milagre, mas não poderia afirmar em nada ter tal atitude à próxima vez que a notou que Darien estava aproximando-se ainda mais fazendo com que seus corpos roçassem um no outro. A loira sentiu seu coração acelerar e sua pele arrepiou-se. Lentamente ela fechou os olhos.

- Não somos estranhos Serena, Te peço por favor que me trate pelo nome, Apenas Darien.- falou baixo quese quem num sussurro no ouvido da jovem.

Ela afastou-se dele e deparou-se com o sorriso lindo e sensual que ele lançava-lhe, mantendo toda a compostura que a pouco perdera respondeu-lhe:

- Como quiser Darien. – disse desvencilhando-se das mãos dele e indo em direção ao seu carro.

X

X

X

X

X

Chegou em casa e fora direto tomar banho para ver se acalmava os ânimos.Há pouco pensara, ou melhor DESEJARA que ela e Darien Chiba se beijassem! Era difícil, mas tinha que admitir, pelo menos só para si mesma que ele ainda mexia com todos os sentidos dela, por mais que a mágoa existisse.

Após o termino do banho deitou-se em sua cama. Amanhã teria um grande "encontro".

X

X

X

X

Serena tinha chegado à empresa mais cedo que de costume. Estava em sua sala e andava de um lado para o outro. Estava lembrando-se mais uma vez da cena do elevador e cada vez mais ficava mais tensa.

- Senhorita Tsukino, o Senhor Chiba deseja vê-lá- disse a secretária adentrando a sala da loira

- Ele já chegou?

- Sim senhora.

- Ah...Olha, Senhora Banks, porque não vai lá?? Diga que estou imensamente ocupada! Pergunte o que ele quer e depois me passa tudo, certo?- disse empurrando a secretária pelos ombros.

Após fechar a porta Serena sentou-se em cima de sua mesa e cruzou as pernas. Ela sabia que tinha que conversar com ele pessoalmente, mas ainda sim não encontrava forças para isso. E mais uma vez mandara a pobre secretária que simplesmente não entendia o porquê de sempre ir no lugar dela falar com o senhor Chiba. A loira vestia um taier verde claro e estava com os cabelos soltos, ao contrário do que geralmente usava, que vinham até a cintura formando grandes cachos nas pontas.

Passou-se aproximadamente um minuto desde a ida da pobre secretária. Até que a mesma abriu a porta e entrou na sala seguida do próprio Darien. Fazendo com que a loira quase desmaiasse.

- Ele preferiu vir aqui senhora.

Ele lançou-lhe um sorriso. Darien já percebera que a loira que se encontrava sentada na mesa, que para ele era de maneira muito sensual, estava evitando-o, só que dessa vez ele mesmo fora a seu encontro. Não havendo escapatória.

- Obrigado. Pode ir agora- disse o moreno à secretária.

- Com licença- e saiu da sala

Eles observaram a Senhora Banks sair da sala deixando-os finalmente a sóS.

Ele virou-se para ela que já não mais estava sentada na mesa, deixando-o desapontado.

- Ocupada?- perguntou intrigado.

- É...não muito.- sorriu sem graça

Ele sorriu.

Realmente,Ela não poderia evitá-lo... Infelizmente?ou...Felizmente?

Mais um cap...hahaha!genteee!Eu revisei o cap por akii, mas tudoo q eu ajeitoo quando vou postarr continuaa a mesma coisaa!!!AHHHHHHHHHHH! é só comigo que isso acontece?? Quando vou postar o site come algumas palavras e letras!! T.T

éééé marcaçãoooooooooo!

enfim...qualquer coisa perguntem!!! =D

quero comentárioos!!

bjokassssssss!!


	12. Chapter 12

Como ele pode ficar ainda mais lindo falando de percentuais?

Pensou a loira que estava cerca de 20 minutos conversando com Darien sobre questões da empresa. E cada vez mais ela se esforçava pra prestar atenção no assunto, não obtendo grande sucesso.

Serena estava em sua cadeira e Darien a sua frente, separados pela grande mesa de madeira fina.

- Espero que você tenha entendido as reais necessidades da empresa.

- Perfeitamente, Darien.- disse desviando o olhar dele e prestando atenção aos papéis na sua mesa.

- Espero que me ajude, acredite as coisas não têm sido muito fáceis aqui pra mim.

- Eu entendo Darien...Soube que papai não tem aceitado muito bem as mudanças.

Ele riu levemente-

- Realmente não tem. Afinal, nós entendemos bem o porquê não é mesmo?

- Ah, claro. Ninguém estava preparado pra essas mudanças... É tudo novo e isso causa certo impacto a todos.

Ela sabia que não era isso que Darien falava. Mas porque dizer que seu pai o detestava tão diretamente?

- Ninguém esperava olhar pra minha cara novamente não é mesmo?- disse já de pé

Serena encostou-se na cadeira.

-Acredite Serena, dessa vez tudo vai ser diferente. - disse Darien apoiando as mãos na mesa. –

Serena encarou o ex-namorado intrigada, e ele por sua vez também a fitava com intensidade.

Com licença- disse Andrews

Ambos olharam em direção ao loiro que adentrava a sala de Serena.

- Bom, já que disse tudo que tinha pra dizer, irei voltar a minha sala. Com licença.

Darien passou pelo amigo em silêncio.

- Algum problema? – disse Andrews

- Não, não nenhum - Disse Serena concentrando-se novamente no que estava fazendo.

X

X

X

X

"Tudo vai ser diferente." O que exatamente iria ser diferente? O olhar dele nunca fora tão intenso quanto aquela manhã. A noite de sexta feira já havia chegado e muitos dos funcionários já não mais estavam na empresa e mais uma vez Serena tinha feito hora extra. Já eram 22:55 quando resolveu ir embora, apagou as luzes de sua sala e trancou a porta. Andou em passos largos o corredor parando em seguida em frente ao elevador, esperando o mesmo chegar.

- Olá!- ouviu uma voz atrás de si.

- AAAHHHHHHHH!!

O som da voz do moreno ecoou longe fazendo com que Serena desse um pulo e simultaneamente um grito.

- Me desculpe, Serena!

- AHH...ahh..eu...ah..Você não pode me assustar desse jeito!!!.- disse encostando-se na parede.

Darien deu uma leve risada.

- Desculpa mesmo! Não foi intencional! – disse batendo levemente no ombro da jovem.

Ouviram o barulho do elevador chegando. Darien abriu a porta dando passagem pra jovem entrar.

- Está mais calma?

- É ...estou sim.

Ficaram em silêncio por um tempo. Até ouvirem o barulho do elevador chegando ao estacionamento. Darien tentou abrir a porta, porém a mesma não queria abrir. Tentou novamente e não obteve sucesso. A luz apagou.

- Oh, droga! Só o q meu faltava! –disse a loira dando batidas na porta do elevador

O moreno pegou seu celular e tentou iluminar o pequeno cúbiculo com a luz que imanava do aparelho.A loira fizera a mesma coisa.

- Meu celular está sem sinal e o seu? – ele perguntou

- Também está sem sinal.

A loira fizera uma careta.

O destino tinha os surpreendido mais uma vez, além de trabalharem na mesma empresa, estavam presos no mesmo elvador.

A luz dos dois celulares ligados até que conseguia dar uma boa iluminação no ambiente fazendo com que ambos conseguissem se ver. Serena estava na frente de Darien tornando impossível para ele não olhar para ela.

Analisou a loira que olhava para cima, pensativa.

- Uma moeda pelos seus pensamentos. – disse divertido

Ela pareceu não ouvi-lo pois não demonstrou nenhuma reação.

- Duas moedas?

Ela riu levemente, e continuou em silêncio. Fato que para Darien não era comum, Serena calada.

Você ainda pinta?-tentou puxar assunto.

- Eu tenho um ateliê em casa.

- Hm...que bom que não deixou de lado seus dotes artísticos.

E o silêncio permaneceu. Observou Serena enrolar os cabelos com as pontas dos dedos desviando seu olhar do dele.

- Porque me evitou durante todos esses dias? Porque sempre mandava sua secretária vir até mim ao invés de você?

- Eu estava realmente ocupada.

- Sei..ocupada...- disse sorrindo de lado.

A loira levantou a sobrancelha diante do comentário irônico do rapaz.

- Você não era tão calada assim sabia?

- Não era, agora sou. Eu posso saber o porquê desse interrogatório?

- Estou só querendo puxar assunto...nada demais ...

-Sei...- disse cruzando os braços .

- É muito difícil ficar no mesmo ambiente que eu? Eu realmente te incomodo muito, pra você querer ao máximo me evitar?

- Você realmente é muito cara de pau, Darien.

- Só estou querendo que fique tudo bem entre nós.

As palavras dele ecoaram em sua mente. Teria que ser forte, se Darien estava bancando o cara de pau ela que não iria bancar a mocinha magoada. Seu orgulho feminino não daria margem para que ele pense que está ferida ou algo parecido. Após esse desvaneio ela sorriu

- Eu também quero que fique tudo bem entre nós!Amigos ? – disse estendendo-lhe a mão

Darien hesitou, há poucos estava se mostrando fria e agora até um sorriso dera a ele!Apertou a mão da jovem sorrindo também.

As luzes do elevador se acenderam e a porta abriu.

- Bom, agora finalmente podemos ir para casa. -disse a loira

- Que bom que sobrevivemos!

Ela riu graciosamente.

- Até mais!- disse a loira dirigindo-se para seu carro.

- Até.-disse retribuindo o belo sorriso.

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

Allan tinha viajado no sabádo de manhã, e Serena aproveitou para sair com Mina e seus sobrinhas para o parque de diversões. Os pequenos estavam em um balanço, enquanto Mina e Serena estavam em um banquinho de frente olhando-os

- Então, Como você está?

- Ah...tá tudo bem...Estou muuito cansada esses dias, as coisas não tem sido muito fáceis na empresa.

A amiga a olhou séria.

- Sabe que não é disso que estou que _ele _chegou, você tem se comportado estranhamente.

- Estranha como?

- Sinto que você...perdida, às vezes triste.

- Mina, eu realmente não estou afim de discutir isso.

- A vinda dele mecheu com você não é mesmo?

- O que eu acabei de falar hein?

- Serena...

- Tá...olha, foi grande surpresa sim ok?Eu fiquei muito surpresa.Só isso!

- Allan sabe de Darien?

- Não!! Nem pretendo contar! Eu já superei tudo...eu realmente não estou afim de estragar meu relacionamento.

- Tem certeza que é melhor ele não saber?Quer dizer...vai que ele descobre...

- Não tem pra que Mina.O Darien é passado. Eu estou bem e muito feliz com o Allan.

Mina olhou a amiga e abraçou.

- Eu só quero que seja feliz Serena, por isso me preocupo com você, me desculpa.

- Eu sei Mina, eu estou bem.

X

X

X

X

X

Serena ficou no parque por mais um tempo e depois foi pra casa. Passou o resto do dia pitando. Allan viajara por motivos de trabalho e esse final de semana ela ficaria quietinha em sua casa, apenas descansando afinal precisava disso.

Serena sentia-se completamente angustiada. A volta de Darien tinha lhe causado vários sentimentos e agora decidira comportar-se como se nada tivesse acontecido!Sabia que não podia ficar posando de "mocinha magoada" pra o jogo dele era a melhor alternativa que encontrara.

Será que conseguia ser tão dissimulada quanto ele?

X

X

X

Enquanto isso...

Darien estava em seu apartamento fazendo exercícios na barra quando uma pergunta passou por sua mente.

O que faria para se aproximar dela?

Sentia-se contente por ela não mais o evitar, mas mesmo assim, ainda não sentia total sinceridade nas palavras de sua pequena. Olhou para a papelada em cima da mesa, teria que verificar algumas coisas da empresa ainda hoje e no momento não tinha a menor vontade de fazer isso. Queria mesmo era encontrá-la.

Talvez se...

X  
X  
X  
X  
X

Serena estava terminando de dar os retoques finais no quadro que estava pitando naquela noite. Para buscar inspiração, escutava no som alguma banda de blues equanto tomava uma taça de vinho. Seus longos cabelos loiros estavam presos no alto e ela trajava uma calça de tecido estampado e uma blusa branca lisa.

A campanhia toca.

Dirigiu-se de seu ateliê até a sala de estar, baixando o volume do som.

- Boa Noite Serena.- disse Darien que estava encostado na porta. Trajava calça jeans e uma blusa preta de manga comprida. Segurava um envelope que parecia estar cheio de papéis.

A jovem realmente não acreditava no que estava vendo. Não soube esconder o sentimento de surpresa que a invadia.

- ....Oi Darien!

- Desculpa, aparecer assim! È que precisava discutir algumas coisas com você, sobre isso- disse levantando o envelope.

- Ah, sem problemas. Pode entrar

O moreno entrou no apartamento de sua pequena. Analisou cada detalhe e viu que realmente era a cara dela, em todos os detalhes, todos os móveis, todos os quadros, tudo era a cara dela.

Eles se dirigiram a um quarto que Serena tinha transformado em escritório e lá ficaram estudando um dos processos da empresa.

Ela estava linda como sempre e cada vez mais que sentia seu cheiro se perguntava como ele pode aguentar tanto tempo sem ela.

- Desculpa, se estraguei teu sábado.-

- Ora...mas não estragou. Adiantar o serviço é sempre bom...Teria mais dores de cabeça durante a semana com esse negocio ai. – disse apontando para as folhas.

- Mas...o que estava fazendo aqui num sábado a noite?Devia ter saído...

- Hm...Bom, isso responde a sua pergunta?- falou mostrando o anel

- Ah, sim! Você é noiva... E cadê ele?

- Está viajando, teve que defender um caso em outra cidade. Enquanto isso estava pintando.

- Seu ateliê é aqui?

-É sim...hm...na outra sala, quer ver?

Ele sorriu e balançou a cabeça.

Estava tudo sobre controle certo?Claro que estava! afinal...ela estava fazendo o jogo dele de apenas bons amigos.

Darien adentrou o ateliê e se deparou com vários quadros, tintas e pinceis todos espalhados de forma organizada. O lugar sem dúvida era um encanto. Ele observou um quadro que ainda estava no cavalete,provavelmente Serena pintava-o segundos antes dele chegar.

O quadro retratava um jovem tinha cabelos longos, ela estava sentada no chão com as pernas cruzadas com as mãos no queixo olhando para quem a observava.

- Ficou ótimo, Parece um auto-trato –disse em frente ao quadro.

- Obrigada.

- Você sempre desenhou muito bem, me estranha não seguir essa carreira.

- Te estranha mesmo? Ninguém me influenciar a seguir direito?

Darien riu de lado. O pai dela, é quem mais poderia ser tão controlador com a loira do que senão o pai?

- Porque não faz outra faculdade?

- Ah...sinto-me velha demais para isso agora,minha época já passou.

- Está falando que nem uma mulher de 70 anos!

- É mesmo não é?Riu levemente. - Talvez ainda vá fazer algum dia.

Ele a olhou com ternura. Ela desviou o olhar.

- É engraçado.

- O que?

- Ninguém acreditava que um dia eu chegaria aonde cheguei. E ainda por cima ser sócio da Tsukino Company.

Ela riu.

- Confesso que tornar-se sócio da empresa de papai, nem eu acreditei quando soube. Mas... Você sempre se esforçou pra ser o melhor, é natural conseguir tudo o que sempre quis.

- De fato foi uma complicada batalha, mas tive que abrir mão de várias coisas para chegar até aqui e mesmo assim não tenho tudo que quero.

- Você fez suas escolhas e está onde está. Certamente, tudo valeu a pena.

- Não sei... Às vezes acho que sim, às vezes acho que não. Vai depender muito daqui pra frente.

Darien aproximou-se da jovem que tinha o olhar fixo no nele.

- Eu tive que abandonar certas coisas para me considerarem o melhor. Agora que já sou, vou lutar novamente para então ter tudo que realmente quero.

Ele se aproximou e alisou o rosto da jovem.

- Você sempre foi o melhor Darien.

Devagar Darien fechou os olhos e aproximou-se do corpo da jovem beijando seu pescoço. Serena também fechou olhos, aproveitando cada momento dos beijos que se propagavam. Darien então parou de beijar e voltou-se a olhar os lábios entre abertos da jovem, e sem hesitar dessa vez os beijou. Um beijo intenso e forte que foi correspondido sem demora.

Ele a encostou na parede enquanto ainda a beijava. As mãos dela percorriam por toda as costas largas dele e as dele já estavam por debaixo de sua blusa. A respiração de ambos estava acelerada, os cabelos da jovem antes presos estavam soltos agora,exalando o doce perfume que Darien tanto sentia falta.

Serena pôs suas mãos por debaixo da blusa que o rapaz vestia alisando o grande e musculoso peito enquanto Darien agora percorria suas mãos por todos os pontos do corpo dela deixando-a excitada. Os suspiros se transformaram e pequenos gemidos, Serena agarrou suas pernas por volta da cintura de Darien e ele a pressionou ainda mais contra a parede.

Serena sabia que logo não iria resistir os carinhos ousados de Darien, mas a razão já não tinha espaço em sua cabeça.

De longe... bem ao longe ouviu uma músiquinha na sala.

- Meu celular- disse tentando se desvencilhar dos braços dele.

Correu em direção a sua bolsa que estava na sala e pegou o aparelho que piscava sem parar.

- Alô

- Oi minha querida! Nossa, demorou para atender hein? Estou morto de saudades.

- Ah, Oi Allan, também estou.

- Só liguei pra avisar que chego amanhã a tarde, tudo bem?

- Ok..então.

- Hey, beijos! Boa noite!Te amo!

- Boa noite querido, também.

Ela botou seu celular em cima da mesa e virou-se, deparando com Darien encostado na parede a olhando.

- Vá embora.

- Você quer mesmo que eu vá?

- Sim eu quero, porque você tinha que aparecer aqui hein?Você quer estragar minha vida mais uma vez?

- Você sabe não quero isso Serena!Eu quero você de volta.

- Eu não vou discutir isso com você. Eu só quero que vá embora. Só isso.

Darien passou as mãos pelos cabelos. Pegou os papeis que estavam em cima da mesa e foi embora.

A química existente entre eles era nítida,mas, será que era só isso que Darien queria dela?Se o telefone não tivesse tocado, o que teria acontecido?

UHU...mais um ai...Desculpa a demora! Hey...pergunta para vocês...será q boto Hentai?hm...A relação deles vai apimentar mais um pouco...enfim...quero sugestões...e desse cap tb!

Beijos!


	13. Chapter 13

OBRIGADA A TODOS OS COMENTÁRIOS!!!!!!!Esse cap tem cenas...meio...hm...quentes...PORTANTO Corações fracos, por favor, não leiam!!!!!

Quanto ao hentai...se bem q esse cap já tem um pouco de hentai né...hehehe..Comentem...não sei escrever mto bem essas coisas...se ficar legal..me falem...senão..me falem tb!!! =D

Fechou a porta atrás de si.

O que estava pensando em fazer há poucos minutos? Como pode fazer isso com Allan?Desejou ir para cama com Darien como nunca antes tinha desejado, esquecendo de todas as noites que chorou por causa dele. Todas essas lembranças simplesmente apagadas com um toque.

Uma lágrima escorreu da face de Serena.

Ele estava brincando novamente com seus sentimentos, isso era fato. Ela não iria deixar isso acontecer novamente, ela agora era uma mulher, não mais uma menina. Tinha que resistir.

X

X

X

X

X  
O domingo tinha amanhecido, Serena resolvera ficar a amanhã toda em seu quarto. Seus sentimentos dividiam-se entre o mais puro prazer de sentir novamente Darien e a mais pesada culpa por Allan. Estava deitada de bruços em sua cama, vestia apenas um baby doll azul curto

Sentiu uma mão tocar delicadamente seus cabelos, afastando-os de seu pescoço.

Continuou de olhos fechados.

Pode perceber alguém deitar-se na cama junto a ela, beijando seu pescoço em seguida. O homem retirou as mãos dos cabelos dela e as percorreu por todo seu corpo, ainda de olhos fechados Serena virou-se e fora em direção a sua boca dele. Ele a beijou com ternura, porém teve que mudar o ritmo, já que a loira o induziu a um beijo mais intenso.

- Serena, que saudades- disse Allan no ouvido de sua noiva quebrando o beijo.

Serena que beijava o pescoço dele parou imediatamente. Abriu os olhos e deparou-se com seu noivo. O sentimento novamente de culpa a invadiu.

Ela o encarou surpresa.

- O que foi meu amor? Tá tudo bem?

- Claro,estou morta de saudades de você- disse o abraçando.

- Eu também.

Quem mais haveria de ser? Quem ela esperava que fosse?Quem ela DESEJOU que fosse?Não podia mais suportar seus pensamentos, estava sendo muito injusta em fazer isso com Allan, tinha que parar de pensar em Darien, pelo menos enquanto estivesse com seu noivo.

Ela parou de abraçá-lo e fixou seus olhos nos dele. Tinha que esquecer o moreno de uma vez por todas, tinha que amar Allan, pois só ele poderia a fazer feliz. Sensualmente retirou o baby doll que vestia, enquanto Allan a olhava encantado com a cena.

Só Allan poderia ser digno de todo esse amor que ela tinha.

X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X

A semana passou voando para a loira,não tendo tempo nem se quer de respirar. E dava graças a Deus de ser sexta feira, assim, poderia descansar. Além de dar graças pelo fim da semana, estava alivida por não cruzar pelos corredores com em sua sala, finalizando um relatório.

- Senhora Tsukino, o senhor Chiba deseja falar com a senhora em sua sala. -disse a secretaria pelo vivo voz

Cedo demais para comemorar.

Estava quase anoitecendo quando recebeu o aviso. Prontamente dirigiu-se para a sala dele. Tinha que entregar alguns relatórios por ele requisitados. A tensão se propagava sobre todo seu corpo. Passou rápido pelas outras pessoas parando em frente à porta dele.

Pôs as mãos na maçaneta e a abriu encontrando um Darien bastante cansado.

Ele estava sentado e curvado em direção aos papeis, estava sem o palitó e com as mangas da camisa dobradas até o cotovelo, deixando seus braços a mostra. Sua cara não era das melhores, estava sério demais e com a aparência bastante frágil deixando-a extremamente preocupada.

Inicialmente não notara a presença dela, só depois de um tempo levantou a cabeça e dera um sorriso. Em meio há tantas preocupações só ela poderia fazê-lo sorrir.

- Oi Serena! Desculpe, não percebi que tinha entrado.

- Eu percebi que não tinha notado. Hm... Eu trouxe o que me pediu. Aqui está- disse colocando os papéis na mesa.

- Obrigado.

Serena sentou-se em frente a ele. Deu mais uma olhada para seu sócio e viu mais de perto sua cara de cansado. Sentiu um aperto no coração ao estado dele.

Como podia se importar com ele a esse ponto? E dai, se ele estava mal ou não?

- Ótimo...Mais tarde paro pra olhar Obrigado.

- Certo.

Levantou-se e caminhou em direção a porta, mas parou antes que alcançasse a maçaneta. Virou-se para Darien que a olhava de boca aberta, como se estivesse preparado para lhe dizer algo.

- Você...você devia descansar um estar muito cansado.

Ele fechou a boca e sorriu.

- É estou...Obrigado por se preocupar.

- Eh...tá...- virou-se novamente andando em direção a porta.

Ela o encarou rapidamente e viu Darien já de pé indo em direção a ela.

- O que eu falei naquele dia é verdade. Eu abri mão de coisas importantes pra chegar aonde cheguei, mas eu quero tudo de quero você.-disse firme.

- Por favor Darien, pare de insistir nisso. Eu não quero magoar Allan, ele é um homem maravilhoso e não quero ser injusta com ele.

Darien aproximou-se ainda mais de Serena e a fitou com intensidade.

- Você não sabe o quanto foi doloroso ficar sem você esses anos todos...

Serena abaixou a cabeça.

A verdade é que foi muito doloroso para ela também. Gostaria de tirar toda a dor que Darien tinha lhe que ele estava insistindo nisso? Será que estava sendo sincero dessa vez?

- Eu não tenho mais 18 anos Darien. Não vou cometer os mesmos erros. - disse olhando-o

- Nem eu, por isso tenho certeza agora do que eu quero.

Ele a enlaçou pela cintura e a beijou.

Como poderiam resistir a tanto amor guardado por 7 anos?

Darien a depositou sobre sua mesa e Serena pôs suas pernas ao redor dele.

Por que não poderia resistir a ele? Por quê?? Perguntava-se a cada toque dele em sua pele.

Darien passava aos mãos por toda a perna. Levantou um pouco a saia para massagear a coxa da loira, enquanto Serena desabotoava a camisa mostrando o musculoso e perfeito peito de Darien.

- Eu te amo , eu nunca deixei de te amar.-disse no ouvido da loira

Agora ele que desabotoava a blusa dela,revelando o sutiã, suas mãos subiram em direção ao pescoço e depois desceram novamente até as alças do sutiã.Arrepios percorreram a espinha de Serena quando Darien retirou a parte de cima deixando livres os seios fartos e firmes dela.

Serena deitou-se sobre a mesa que estava cheia de papeis.

Darien começou a traçar um caminho de beijos do pescoço até os seios.

Começou a suga-los e massagea-los com as mãos deixando a loira extremamente excitada. Suas mãos desceram até a saia,ele fez menção de tira-la, porém ela o impediu. Serena levantou-se e o olhou nos olhos.

- Não podemos fazer isso aqui- disse em seu ouvido

- Por que não? Todos já devem ter ido embora- disse retomando o beijo

Ela o interrompeu e levantou-se da mesa passando por ele.

Rapidamente ele a agarrou por trás.

- Eu quero você- disse no ouvindo da loira.

As mãos de Darien que estavam na cintura dela, agora desceram até chegar por dentro da saia,massageando o ponto que há essa altura estava em chamas. Ela colocou sua mão sobre a dele, o guiando. Estava quase chegando ao climáx quando Serena desvencilhou-se dos braços dele ficando de frente para Darien.

Ele a puxou para si novamente

- Você quer me deixar louca Darien...

- Uhum...muito louca. – ele sorriu maliciosamente.

Beijaram-se novamente e ele a pôs novamente sentada na mesa. Ele voltou-se a sugar-os seios dela, enquanto Serena jogava seu tronco para frente facilitando os carinhos dele. Darien parou o que estava fazendo e retomou a beija-la nos lábios.

- Vamos pra minha casa- disse em seu ouvido

O convite era tentador, mas novamente se afastou dele e ficando de pé.

Ambos estavam com a respiração acelerada.

Serena arrumou sua roupa, enquanto Darien estava novamente na tentativa desesperada de beija-la.

- Fique comigo Serena- disse enquanto beijava toda a face dela.

- Não posso...Darien,já te disse. Não irei cometer os mesmos erros novamente.Não irei terminar com Allan.

Ele a olhou com espanto.

- Mas, depois de tudo...

- Nada aconteceu.- disse friamente

Ele continuava surpreso.

- Nada aconteceu não é mesmo? Apenas...demos uns amassos! - falou irônica.- Eu não irei estragar meu relacionamento por tua causa Darien, estou muito bem e feliz.

- Acha mesmo que vou acreditar nisso?

- Acho, porque é melhor acreditar!

Ele a puxou novamente para perto segurando seus braços.

- O que está tentando fazer? Me humilhar?Jogar na minha cara que estou me comportando como um babaca atrás de você e você não está nem ai pra mim?

- Quem fez isso primeiro?

- Serena...você não sabe...você não sabe o quanto eu sofri por ter feito o que fiz

- E você acha que não sofri?

- Você não sente mais nada por mim?

Serena permaneceu calada. Darien a olhou esperando uma resposta concreta, mas não a obteve.O que seria esse silêncio dela?

Darien a beijou novamente, ainda mais com intensidade e luxuria.

- Eu preciso de você Serena, eu preciso de você na minha cama, no meu coração, na minha vida. Dê-me outra chance. Eu não consigo acreditar que não sente absolutamente nada por mim.

Ele a beijou mais uma vez, o beijo fora sereno e calmo.O mais puro amor nele expressado sem segundas intenções.

- Eu te espero hoje na minha casa, as 10.- disse para a loira.

Respirou fundo. E dessa vez, realmente foi embora da sala dele.

Quero comentários!!Beijoos!!!!


	14. Chapter 14

Tinha voltado para casa após de resolver "assuntos" com Darien. Olhou para o relógico que marcava 9:40.

"Eu te espero hoje na minha casa, ás 10"

Repetiu as palavras proferidas por ele e respirou fundo.

Tá tá...tinha que admitir. Parte dela queria muuuuito ir a casa dele, a parte que estava subindo pelas paredes. Já a outra, sensata e ajuizada, dizia não, mas não quer dizer que não sentia vontade...

- GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR – soltou um grito pela casa.

Estava ficando louca! Estava querendo dar chance a um homem sem coração!

- Preciso de um banho bem gelado!

Dirigiu-se ao banheiro, tirou suas roupas e entrou na banheira. Encostou sua cabeça na borda e fechou os olhos.

E se fosse realmente pra casa dele?

X

X

X

X

X

X

Darien tinha olhado mais uma vez pro relógio. Eram 9:50.

Ele sabia que havia grande possibilidade dela não aparecer. Estava completamente confuso. Será que ela não o amava mais?E se tudo fosse só coisa de momento? Será que ela só queria...

Ele tinha que falar com ela, convencê-la que era ELE o homem certo pra ela.

- Se Maomé não vai à montanha, a montanha vai a Maomé.

Pegou as chaves do carro.

X

X

X

X

X

X

Já tinha saído da banheira quando viu no relógio 10 horas em ponto. Vestiu um baby doll vermelho com detalhes pretos que batia um pouco acima do joelho.Já tinha ligado pra Allan para desejar boa noite e boa sorte porque pela manhã ele iria viajar para participar de uma audiêcia. Quando ia até seu quarto ouviu a campanhia tocar.

Parou e virou-se para porta.

"Será?"

Vestiu o robe, também em vermelho e caminhou para abrir a porta.

Como se já não esperasse, lá estava ele, lindo,forte e charmoso como sempre.

- Se Maomé não vai à montanha...

- Darien!- falou o repreendendo.

Ele entrou no apartamento. Reparou que ela vestia um robe vermelho, o que lhe causava certa curiosidade do que estava vestindo por baixo.

- Você vai ficar insistindo nisso mesmo?- falou a loira com as mãos na cintura.

Ele nada falou. Andou até o sofá e se sentou nele.

Ela caminhou até ele e ficou em sua frente. Ele deu mais uma olhada nela, o que causou certo constrangimento na loira dessa vez.

- Você ainda me ama?-falou repentinamente.

- Eu sou noiva do Allan.

- Não perguntei seu estado civil,só perguntei se me ama.-Falou sério

Ela o olhou séria.

Após todos esses anos sem ele, por tudo que sofreu e chorou, a resposta tinha que ser não,porém, não conseguia proferir essas palavras.

- Vai embora por favor.

- Serena,só foi uma disser não, eu irei embora tranquilamente.

Ela continuou o encarando e ele levantou-se do sofá.

- Você realmente acha que o que fez pra mim não tem importância não é mesmo?Que foi algo pequeno, um erro cometido por um adolescente, coisa facilmente esquecida.

- Eu jamais disse isso.

- Você não sabe quantos dias,meses, anos eu passei sem tirar você da minha mente. E sabe por quê? Porque eu sentia que com você eu poderia ir longe, eu me sentia livre e incrivelmente feliz ao seu lado. Com você eu poderia ser eu mesma! Serena. Não Serena Tsukino, a filha de um dos caras mais ricos do Japão.E no dia do meu aniversário, você diz pra mim: "Nós nos precipitamos"

- Eu lamento muito por isso. - disse abaixando a cabeça

- Não tanto quanto eu Darien. E agora... Depois de tanto tempo... Depois de 7 anos, você quer voltar,dizendo que ainda me ama! Isso torna tudo tão mais engraçado, não é mesmo?!

Ela tinha razão!Céus,é incoerente tudo isso! Ele tinha que falar a verdade, o REAL motivo de ter partido!Sentia vontade de gritar, de dizer tudo que o pai dela dissera a ele!Mas... Não podia!Ele seria tão baixo e sujo quanto Kenji.

- Eu fui estúpido, idiota, os adjetivos que você pensar!Eu queria crescer na vida Serena. Parti porque queria estudar, me dedicar,ser alguém muito melhor do que eu era!!E consegui Serena!-disse num tom levemente alterado.

- Ora, o que conseguiu foi dinheiro pra comprar ternos de grife.O que não muda em nada seu caráter.

- Eu sei o quanto fui egoísta...Me perdoe por tudo; prometo que compensarei o tempo em que chorou por mim, fazendo você sorrir todos os dias da minha vida.- disse alisando a face de sua pequena.

Ele a abraçou.

- Te fazer sorrir é o meu dever daqui pra frente. - falou no ouvido de Serena

- Não posso Darien, não podemos, é tarde demais- disse afastando-se dele.Lágrimas percorriam pela bochecha da jovem.

- Você ainda não respondeu a minha pergunta... -disse olhando nos olhos da jovem.

Serena nada disse, Darien enxugou as lágrimas da loira e a beijou. Serena o correspondeu imediatamente.

Ela parou de beija-lo e o empurrou para que sentasse no sofá.O olhou intensamente e tirou o robe que usava, revelando o baby doll que vestia. Ficou um tempo admirando sua pequena com aquela roupa, lhe causando sensações que só ela era capaz de fornecer. Ele a puxou fazendo com que ela se sentasse em cima dele.

Explicações e discussões não mais eram necessárias naquele momento. Apenas sussurros provocativos,suspiros e gemidos poderiam ter vez.

Darien já estava sem camisa e Serena estava no chão de joelhos espalhando beijos por todo tórax dele, de repente ela parou e o olhou sedutoramente.

Começou a desabotoar a calça que Darien usava.

A sensação que sua amada estava lhe causando era indescritível

O corpo dele estava em êxtase com os carinhos dela, não iria agüentar muito tempo.

Ele a fez parar os carinhos ousados nele e a pegou no colo, ela indicou aonde era seu quarto. Darien a depositou na cama, ela o olhava ainda mais desejosa todos os atributos físicos dele, agora totalmente expostos. Darien retirou o baby doll dela, jogando-o para longe e a beijando novamente.

Mãos percorriam os corpos, bocas preocupadas em exclusivamente a beijar cada ponto de prazer um do outro e gemidos altos preenchiam o ambiente. Era essa a situação do jovem casal que há 7 anos não faziam amor um com o outro.

A mesma sensação que a poucos Serena dera a ele, ele retribuía. Darien estava ajoelhado diante dela que mantinha as pernas distantes uma da outra. A loira contorcia-se diante de tamanha força que crescia dentro dela. Os gemidos cada vez mais altos faziam com que Darien intensificasse mais o ritmo. Quando viu que ela estava completamente satisfeita parou e percorreu de volta o caminho com a língua, do pé da barriga, passando pelos seios chupando-os, pescoço e parando na boca. Serena enlaçou suas pernas em volta dele e o olhou, pedindo e ao mesmo tempo suplicando para que ele pudesse seguir em frente.

Ela mordeu os lábios e o olhou.

- Sim...eu quero agora.

Sem demora ele os tornou um só.O ritmo começou devagar e calmo ambos desfrutando do contato físico prazeroso, mas não demorou muito para que seus corpos exigissem mais rapidez e força chegaram ao clímax,por várias e várias vezes e em várias posições se estendendo pela noite toda.

Por fim, o dia quase amanhecendo estavam completamente exaustos e satisfeitos.

Será assim pro resto de suas vidas?

X

X

X

X

X

X

Eram 10:30 quando Darien acordou, deparando-se com Serena dormindo feito um anjo em seus braços. Ele livrou-se delicadamente dela e fora em direção ao banheiro.

Quando voltou para o quarto Serena ainda estava dormindo,ele admirou por um bom tempo sua face que estava tranquila e serena,tal qual seu nome.

Vestiu sua calça jeans e dirigiu-se a cozinha,pois sabia que sua pequena tinha grande fome pela parte da manhã e estava completamente disposto de preparar-lhe um delicioso café da manhã. Assim o fez.

Enquanto preparava , planejava como iria ser suas vidas daqui pra frente.

Sinceramente estava disposto a mudar-se para o Japão definitivamente, Iam se casar em menos de 2 meses, com a noticía do casamento Kenji teria um infarto,depois comprariam uma casa com jardim e piscina e iam ter 3 filhos lindos!

A vida não poderia ser mais maravilhosa não é mesmo? Riu consigo mesmo.

Levou a bandeija pronta para o quarto e viu que Serena agora saia do banho.

Ela o encarou surpresa.

- Não precisava.- disse dando um leve sorriso

- Bom, esse é o meu dever!.-disse dando um leve beijo nos lábios, mas Serena virou de lado.

Ele a encarou muito surpreso diante da atitude.

- Posso saber o porque de você...

- Eu tenho a resposta pra sua pergunta.

Ele deixou a bandeija de lado e aproximou-se dela.

- O que está dizendo?

- Ontem a noite você me fez uma pergunta,e agora tenho uma resposta.E a resposta é não.

- Do que está falando?

- Tudo isso, que agente...que agente.... que agente fez, foi só coisa de momento. Só me fez ver, que não é você que eu amo.É o Allan.

- Como é que é?

- Você me fez uma pergunta, e tai minha não o amo Darien.

- Você está bricando comigo não é mesmo?Depois de tudo, eu pensava que sentia algo por mim

- Desculpe Darien,realmente me desculpe. - disse o mais séria possível.

Darien nada falou,vestiu sua camisa e pegou as chaves do carro.

- Tudo bem então então, Me desculpe fazê-la perder seu tempo.- e saiu em disparada.

Serena o viu sair e bater a porta com força. Voltou-se para a bandeija que Darien tinha lhe preparado.

Não resistindo mais ajoelhou-se e pôs a chorar desesperadamente.

AHAAA...mais um cap! Gente..opnião da cena lá hentai o q acharam? fikou meio...xoxa né? tipo..num quiis ser mto explicito não sabe? uhuu..quero opniões..reviews? gostaram? não gostaram?? você decide !\o/bjus AH num sei pq esse site cooomee as palavras! eu revisei!! se alguma frase ficou sem sentido por favor...falem!


End file.
